One Happy Ending Please
by L.J Lewis
Summary: PostHogwarts.Hermione left 5 years ago never to see Ron Weasly again. Now she is headed back home to a wedding where she is bound to meet him again. Rating just to be safe. Now AU. This was posted under my old penname Lindsay J. Lewis. Reposting updating.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting next to a gentleman who was definitely the champion of eating in her eyes by now. She had even thought of a name for him - Hummingbird. Not because he was as tiny but because he could probably eat as much as he weighed. Just when she thought he would stop he would just call the stewardess and ask for another helping. Do they have limits to how much you can eat on a plane? If they didn't, they should. This man was probably counting for two people already.

She was annoyed to no end by the small bits of food that were caught in the mans thick black moustache. Once or twice she thought about mentioning it to him but then decided to try and absorb all she could read from another number of Medicine Magic.

What was the cleverest witch of her time doing on a plane? Couldn't she just apparate? She had mastered intercontinental apparition years ago. Or travel using a broomstick? Wait! Yes. Flying was out of the question because the distance was too long for that and she still had not mastered sleeping on a broomstick. Although, her flying was remarkably better now thanks to her job. She still couldn't understand the immense pleasure that Harry and Ginny and That Weasly took in it but now she was at least competent in that field.

That Weasly. Ronald Bilius Weasly. That sorry excuse for a man. That utterly unbelievable idiot of a man. Well he was the reason she had left to begin with. The story was long and painful and she didn't want to think about it. 'But you should,' the little voice in her head was telling her. 'Wizarding London is not that small, but it's certainly not big enough to hide from him forever.' The other voice contradicted:' I don't need forever, just two weeks!' The first voice nagged with a biting tone that she was sure scratched her heart a bit, 'You are bound to meet him at the wedding anyway.' Her heart sank at the thought, but she forced it to close itself behind the iron gates where she was safe. She will go to the wedding and she will be strong. Strong and cold as ice.

Yes, the Boy Who Lived was getting married in a week and by no means was she going to miss Harry's wedding. Even if it meant that she would have to possibly be in the same room with That Weasly. She could ignore him, simple as that. Besides she was more that certain that he was already married and had and a big bunch of annoying children whom he would far too busy with, to even notice her. Hermione wondered if he had married that woman she had seen him last with.

The captains voice travelled through the speakers, saying that they should fasten their seatbelts for landing. She would be outside the rainy Heathrow airport in just a matter of minutes, trying to find a taxi to get her to some Muggle hotel. She didn't want to risk going to the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing her old friends from school would just be too much. There would be the knowing and sympathetic looks she would get. Everything that she had ran away from was flooding back. Sympathy. Disappointment. Anger.

The wheels of the plane hit the ground softly but noticeably. She looked out of the window. 'Of course. What else? For once I could have been lucky enough with the weather, but no.' Having left London when she was 18 she had no clothes left for this climate. Hermione was praying to all the gods, that she could catch a taxi outside, although seeing the huge line of people before her waiting anxiously to get through the passport check, she doubted that seriously. Apparating to a Muggle hotel probably would not be a good idea either.

The line in front of her was moving slowly. The Hummingbird was swaying from one foot to the other, trying to decide which foot he was more comfortable on. Hermione stared disbelievingly as he dug in his pockets to find something. Chocolate. Impossible! The Hummingbird turned towards her and asked, with his mouth full and little bits of chocolate decorating his moustache once more, if she wanted some. She forced her lips to curve ever so little and declined quite politely in her opinion. She was almost the last one in the line, except the family of Brazilians - a beautiful woman with her husband and 5 children. The youngest child was just an infant and - obviously very tired from the long flight - screaming from the top of its lungs. The overweight gentleman in front of her was now having his passport checked and Hermione saw him grunt disapprovingly as they asked him to put his bar of chocolate away for a few moments. She looked behind her and saw the man embrace the woman with the child gently and whisper something to her. Hermiones Portuguese was close to perfect now, after 5 years and she made out the words- Shh...I love you. The rest of the 4 children started fighting over something that exact moment and the man told them to break it up. Before she knew it, Hermione had asked the family to switch places with her so they would be next. She could go last. Nobody knew when she was arriving. There was nobody waiting for her.

Finally she was through the identification check, had grabbed her bag and was walking through the sliding doors into the waiting area. It was almost deserted due to the late hour. A few airport employees, the Brazilian family was getting into the only taxi she saw outside, a woman with beautiful long hair was standing with her back to her, looking at the family getting in and a man was reading The Financial Times by a nearby table.

"Hermione!" before she knew it the elflike creature with unbelievably long tresses had thrown her arms around her neck almost choking her. " You are so tanned! And dressed so highly inappropriately for our weather!"

"Ginny! I… How did you know I was coming?" She was quite taken aback. She had just decided yesterday that she would be coming. She most certainly had not told anybody about it.

Ginny winked mischievously. "I have connections. Merlin's beard Hermione! If I didn't know it was you I would not have recognised you! You are…tanned is an understatement. You are…brown! Have you completely forgotten about our weather here? Who would come to Britain wearing shorts? Really!"

Ginny was hopping from one subject to the other so fast that Hermione's head was spinning. " I didn't have a place to transfigure them. The heat was killing me when we took off from Rio."

"My my! If it weren't you I would think that you spend your days on the beach with those sexy Brazilian studs." She winked at Hermione. " But you can tell me all the details about them later." She had a devilish glint in her eyes. Ok off to the Apparition Booth with you."

"Apparition Booth? Excuse me?"

"Oh right! You haven't heard! The Ministry set those up a few years back so we wouldn't have to worry so much about the Muggles and everything. Invisible to Muggles of course."

Ginny was now walking very fast and Hermione was trotting next to her to keep up. The sign pointed toilets to the right and so they obediently turned. Ginny entered without looking twice.

"Ginny!" The younger woman had alreadysucceeded herand had stepped into the room. "Bloody hell!" Hermione caught up with her and pulled her sleeve. "This is for that part of the community who never forget their pencil when they leave home!"

Ginny looked at her, then burst out laughing. "By that you mean men? By Gods, someone's humor has more of an edge to it than when we last met! Yes, yes I know. They thought that one booth would be enough and seeing as when they voted then the majority was of course of the male species then the only booth is in here."

"But where are we going? Not the Burrow, I hope?" The stress she hoped she was hiding so well behind her carefree attitude was evident to Ginny. She smiled at Hermione. "Do you honestly think that a 22-year-old woman such as myself would want to live under the constant supervision of my parents and older brothers who can jump into my room any time they please? Especially if a girl has a boyfriend much similar to the one I have the pleasure of dating?" Her face lit up as she spoke of her special someone. Hermione made a mental note to inquire for further details later. 'But not too much further. After all,you wouldn't want to imagineyour brother...almost brother... Stop!'

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded in reply and they apparated with two soft pops.

"Well, welcome to my humble home," Ginny said waving her arm and throwing the keys on a small table in the hall. At, what seemed to be the speed of light, she had already floted(she actually might have) from the hall to the kitchen

"Are you hungry 'Mione?"

Hermione walked slowly towards the kitchen, at the same time exploring the small apartment. Near the door there was a coat rack, as small table and a mirror on the wall. The wallpaper was a warm beige and the soft lights in the hall accented it beautifully. Ginny had always had good taste. Nothing too much - just the right amount. In the end of the hall there wasa living room with an open kitchen. She saw three doors and assumed that one lead to Ginny's bedroom and the other to the bathroom while thethird one was unmistakeably the door to the balcony.

"Hermione Granger!"

She flinched. "Yes Professor MacGonagall!"

Ginny laughed softly. "I knew her voice would bring you back from wherever you were wandering. So do you want to eat or not?" She eyed the young woman before her sceptically. "You look like you have found a new cult - anorexia."

"Ginny! I eat! Shut it! And for your information…"

"All right, all right!" She raised up her hands in defeat. "Some pasta?"

"Your famous pasta? Of course!" Ginny beamed as she waved her wand over the pot, heating it. With a few swishes of the wand she had set the table and opened two bottles of butterbeer.

Hermione grabbed one immediately. "Oh how I've missed this," she said and gulped some liquid down.

Ginny dropped the wooden spoon she was holding. "Are you kidding?"

"No. They have never heard of butterbeer in Brazil. The thought I was bonkers when I asked for it in the grocery stores." Hermione imitated the salesgirls expressions. Ginny giggled involuntarily.

"Oh I've missed having you around so much Hermione." Her face was a mixture of sadness and happiness with a small pinch of regret. "We all have."

"Please Ginny. Let's not get teary just yet. I think I'll have to have a few more of these," she pointed towards the bottle of butterbeer in her hand, "before I can take that path down the memory lane." She was twirling the bottle in her hands, letting her thoughts wonder. And wonder thay did - to the thing she had almost forgotten.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I brought gifts. I'll get them before I forget." She was back in a minute with two things - a pack of coffee and a bottle.

"I was hoping you would bring coffee. I've heard so much about Brazilian coffee, but what is in the bottle?" Hermione just smiled at her.

"Seriously. Tell me. You are starting to scare me. Before you left you hardly ever drank, now you are bringing me a whole bottle full of … something. If ever, the old Hermione would have brought me some wine that was extra special because it would only be made in some monastery in southern France. The old Hermione never swore or referred to certain parts of a mans body. You have done both. Out with it!"

"I brought you some tequila. Do you have lemons?" Ginny nodded and eyed the bottle curiously. "Do you have salt?" Ginny nodded and now furrowed her brow towards the bottle.

"Ok we'll try that out later. But now: EAT! You look like you are about to collapse!" Ginny announced all that in quite a demanding tone.

"Poor Harry." Hemione mumbled quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Hermione even managed to blush and look innocent.

They ate Ginny's magnificent pasta (Hermione wouldn't stop complimenting her about it, saying that it was now even better than 5 years ago) and drank the butterbeer that she had missed so much. Hermione told Ginny about her work in Brazil and the three years she spent in medical school studying to be a medi-witch. Ginny gave her an overview of the latest going-ons and doings of the British wizarding community.

"So what exactly do you do there? I know you are an archaeologist but you are sort of tongue-tied about the whole thing or am I mistaken?" She got up from the table and brought out Ogden's Firewhisky and two whiskey glasses.

"When did you grow to like that stuff?" Hermione remembered that Ron had been quite fond of it.

"Since Ron brought me a bottle once when I had gotten into a huge fight with my boyfriend."

Hermione gulped and started hastily opening the bottle. "I'm sorry." Ginny looked down at her friend who was now pouring a bit too much whiskey into both glasses and spilling some on the table.

"No matter." Hermione lifted her glass and said: "To old times!" Ginny repeated and they both drank.

"Well some of…actually…most of the things I do in Brazil are classified. I do some undercover work for the Ministry and some archaeological work for the Brazilian Wizarding Government. I guess they hired me because I had the top marks in Ancient Runes and at that moment I didn't want to stay in Rio longer that I had to. So the job at archaeological excavations was perfect for me. Soon after that The Ministry contacted me and asked me if I would agree to helping them. Well my last job didn't pay that well so I agreed to help… I am really sorry I can't tell you much more." She eyed her long-time friend apologetically.

"It's okay. I am used to that. Ron works for… Never mind. I want to hear more about the men anyway." Ginny grinned widely and smiled wickedly.

"Ah what is there to tell, dear?" Hermione said in a bitterly mysterious tone.

"Oh do stop that!"

"What? Stop what dear?"

"Trying to sound like my grandmother. You don't honestly expect me to believe that you have lived in celibacy all these years?" The woman from across the table was staring at Hermione, looking like she couldn't even imagine life like that. "You honestly don't expect me to believe that there has not been a man in your life?"

"Well not all of us are engaged to a certain raven-haired hero who ravished them whenever they feel like it." Ginny continued to look at her as if she hadn't noticed Hermiones offer to change the subject. "You are not going to let this go, are you?" Hermione took a sip of her whiskey and testingly chanced a look in Ginny's direction.

"No. Not a chance in hell." Ginny smiled warmly. "I want to hear about your gorgeous husband and beautiful children and your nice house with a white picket fence and your pet parrot." She raised her eyebrows mockingly at a certain curly-haired witch.

"Parrot? You should know me better than that by now."

"Sorry. Once I complained to Harry that I was rather lonely when he was away with the Quiddich team again and he suggested I get a parrot," Ginny said rather sheepishly. "But now - out with the rest of it."

"There is no gorgeous husband, ok Gin?"

"He's an unattractive bookworm? That ought to make Ron feel better."

"No there is no husband nor are there any children. And would you kindly please not mention him in my presence? Thank you." Hermione took a great swig out of her glass and gulped it down without the blink of an eye.

"Alright. His name was Raoul. The first year I started medical school in Rio. He was nice. Showed me around, taught me things every proper Brazilian ought to know. We were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes - both medical students, both young, beautiful and happy. Fairy tale. It was just a few months after your brother and my heart was still aching but I was getting on with my life. I had already convinced myself that I was as head-over-heels in love with Raoul as he was with me. So this went on for about six months or so. We were moving fast. Actually we were not only moving fast - we were moving in together."

Hermione took the bottle of whisky and poured herself some more of the caramel coloured liquid. 'God I need strenght. But maybe it will be better if I tell someone? After allit has been a long time and this is Ginny.' Another voice in her head was nagging: 'But it has been a long time since you were with Ron and that still hurts doesn't it? Well, Ron was different. How? Because you love him. Because I used to love him. We all know that's not true. We all? I'm having a conversation with two voices in my head. This can't be good.'

She took a gulp and squeezed it down. "I haven't told this to anyone. You have to promise me Ginny, that for as long as you live, you won't tell a soul." Ginny nodded silently and Hermione continued. "After about a month or so… Well there was one practice that was cancelled from the end of the day. I was terribly happy of course, because me and Raoul had not seen each other the whole weekend and I knew he would be back from visiting his parents. So I apparated back home…only to find out that Raoul already had company - my only friend in Rio besides Raoul - Francesca."

Hermione watched the liquid swirl round and round in her glass as she moved it and then raised the glass to meet Ginny's: "To men and to girls who know that they are like socks - you should know when they start to smell and that's the time to throw them into the laundry." She gulped down her drink and added as an afterthought, "Although, maybe it's true about women too?"

"Oh I'm so sorry 'Mione. You have the worst luck!"

Hermione simply shrugged.

"Was that worth throwing perfectly good 5 minutes away?" She smiled and Ginny could see the sadness in her eyes.

As the night rolled on they managed to drain the big bottle of whiskey, laugh until their stomachs hurt and gossip like only two old friends could.

"D'you know Lavender owns a club?"

"Club? What kind of club? For what? What's it called? Loonies only?" That comment was followed by the hysterical laughter of two women.

"No, no. Actually it is situated right next to the Ministry of Magic. Guess what its called?"

"Hmm that is a tough one, but I'll go with Lavenders logic: The Ministry?"

"YES!" They laughed like two old witches from a Muggle movie.

Ginny gazed towards the clock on the wall and saw that her hand was creeping towards sleep.

"Oh Hermione this has been so much fun but I really have to be at work tomorrow… And it is already…" she eyed her Muggle wristwatch "…4! My god!"

"Where did you get that?" Hermione was pointing towards her watch.

"Dad went Christmas shopping in a Muggle 'department store'. I was lucky to have escaped with this, I suppose. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa? R….I mean some people have told me it is very comfortable."

Hermione smiled at her childhood friend who was looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable because she didn't have a guestroom to offer her. "Of course I don't mind. I'll just go out for a quick smoke." She pointed towards the door of the balcony.

"Hermione! You didn't use to smoke!"

"Yeah well… I needed to punch up my tough girl image and it was either that or getting my hair highlighted. Smoking is easier to maintain." Ginny stared at her in utter disbelief which caused Hermione to drop the easy tone. "Look. I didn't use to do a lot of things 5 years ago." She whiskered a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket.

As she was closing the doors to the balcony she heard Ginny hit the kitchen table forcefully with her fist and grunt: "I am going to kill Ron!"

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny! Ginny!" He entered Ginny's apartment and noticed a weird pair of boots which looked like they would suit well for camping or something of the sort.

'Funny. I thought Ginny was getting married, not going camping. Maybe Harry has developed a weird liking for camping boots? He shrugged off the thoughts about Harry and his sister. Once he had apparated to Ginny's apartment without checking with her first. He was not about to make the same mistake twice, so he decided on making as much racket a possible to warn them of his arrival.

"Ginny! Do you think the animals are going to heal themselves today, just because you and Harry have decided that you are going to have a honeymoon rehearsal?"

He made it to the living room and saw that someone as sleeping on the sofa.

'What's this? They had a fight? Ginny made Harry sleep on the sofa? That be a fist. Damn! Mom'll have kittens when she hears. She's so fussed about the wedding even without this. Every time I see them I feel like I have walked in on at least a heated snogging session if not more and now they are fighting? Just a mere 2 weeks before the Big Day?'

The someone groaned in their sleep under the covers and said something in Portuguese or Spanish, as far as Ron could tell.

'What? Harry brought another woman HERE? Or maybe they had some kind of a weird trio… NO! This is your sister and best mate you are thinking about!'

His fury got the best of him and he pulled off the covers. The someone was lying on her tummy and her silky nightgown was riding up on her thighs so it barely covered her bum. Ron stared in awe. Even his mouth was hanging open.

'Ginny and…'

Before he could for a coherent thought, the someone was suddenly on her two feet and pointing her wand at his chest.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to…" That was about all he could splutter out before the someone flipped her hair out of her face.

"Hermione!"

Ron. Ronald Weasly. Ronald Bilius Weasly. She had registered him shouting but had assumed it was just a very twisted dream she was having thanks to the alcohol she had consumed the previous night. But no. She was obviously not one of fate's favourites. This could only happen to her. The one person she didn't want to see would just happen to march in and find her in this utterly and completely defenceless position. Flaming red hair that was a bit bleached by the sun, freckles, has more of a tan than when she last saw him .

'Where did he get tanned? Was he taller? Or was he more muscular? What on earth are you thinking woman! You hate him! Hate! Got it?'

"Oh this is too much! My head is throbbing like mad, I wished to avoid you until the wedding day and now you've barged in on this godforsaken hour while I am half naked! How did you find out I was coming and why are you here?" Hermione was staring at him with so much hate he thought he would drop down dead at the same moment, but all he could do was stare at her.

"What are you staring at? Oh you chose this moment because now you have the advantages, right? I am naked and you're fully clothed. Nice Weasly, nice!"

Ron managed to close his mouth and decided to clear his brain of the coherent thoughts that were forming there because as far as he could tell Hermione was winning this battle of words.

"Weasly? Since when am I Weasly to you Hermione? And I didn't know you were coming. Speaking of you coming… Why haven't I been informed of your arrival from The End of Never land back to London? Don't you think I have a right to know?"

He took a step forward and pointed his index finger towards Hermione as if this was going to get his meaning through.

"You? Have a right to know?" Hermiones brows were almost melting together with her hairline by now. "Have you completely lost your marbles Weasly?"

"Lost my marbles? NO! But I think you might have!"

"No, no. This is too much so early in the morning. I need a cigarette…" Hermione was mumbling to herself but Ron heard it anyway.

"Cigarette? Hermione!"

"Oh I really don't need a mother right about now!_Petrificus Totalus!_ " Ron's body went rigid and he fell to the floor with a thump. "But I'll be sure to let you know when I am in desperate need of nagging and overprotective anger bursts!"

At that exact moment Ginny stepped in.

"What the hell? Oh its you Ron." She calmed visibly and cast her brother a look full of amusement and false pity. Then she started to pull a huge sweater (probably Harry's) on. Ron's eyes darted wildly from one woman to the other. One in a threateningly skimpy nightgown and the other one pulling on a huge sweater over her matchingly skimpy nightclothes.

"I need a smoke." Hermione padded towards the balcony. Rons eyes never left her. 'She was right. This is too much.'

_"Finite Incantatem!"_ Ginny helped Ron up.

"Cloud you so kindly tell me, big brother, what brings you here on this godforsaken hour?" Ron was still casting glances toward the balcony door. He could see Hermione - HIS Hermione- puffing out smoke like the Hogwarts Express.

"Godforsaken hour! I am sorry Ginerva Wealsy if you still don't know what the right time is, even though you do have two time tellers." He pointed towards her wizards clock which was pointing to LATE and her watch which currently read 10 o'clock.

"Its 10 already! My god! I'm going to be so late!"

"Hate to correct you but you already are terribly late, sister dear."

"Wait. What day is this?"

"Wednesday." Ron was barking out answers like a raged pitbull.

"Ronnie! This is my day off! Didn't you read the sign on the door of my business?"

"Well, no. But there is something wrong with Pig and I didn't have time to read the bloody signs you hang up!"

"Alright. Calm down! I'll swing by the office later and examine him. Just leave him with me for the time being."

"Calm down? Have you noticed HER out there on the balcony? That's bloody Hermione! Hermione Granger? Remember? Do you have the sudden urge to explain Gin? What on earth is my Hermione doing on your balcony imitating a locomotive?"

"You said my Hermione!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO I DID NOT!" Ron's face wascrimson from the rage he was feeling. He breathed in an out a few timesto calm himself. "Now Ginny would you please be so kind to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Hermione is my friend and she can visit whenever she pleases." Ron stared at her so hard that Ginny believed green boils would erupt on her face. "She's here for my wedding."

"And you haven't even thought about informing ME?"

"I fail to see how it is your business anymore where Hermione is."

"Excuse me? Ginny are you a raving lunatic?"

"No. But it seems to me you are about to turn into one. I can already see the first signs. Do you want a sedative?" Ginny was looking amused and defensive at the same time. "If Hermione pleases she will search you out."

"Ginny! Could you fix up a sobering potion?" Hermione had poked her head in through the glass doors of the balcony.

"Sure thing."

"Sobering potion? Have you two been drinking?" Ron sounded scandalised as he was starting around. His eyes found the empty butterbeer bottles alongside the whisky bottle.

"That? You two drank all that? Merlin's beard! That could've taken down a troll!"

"Ron! Leave Pig here and go. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Ron wasn't paying any attention to her, instead he was staring at Hermione through the glass doors.

"What's happened to her? She's nothing but skin and bones."

Ron sounded very concerned and Ginny was torn between the pain so evident in her brothers face, and the fact that she had promised Hermione she wouldn't have to meet Ron before the wedding. Since Ron was already in her apartment, Ginny deduced that it would be her mission to spare Hermione any more descomfort.

"I'll…I'll owl you later ok?"

Ron's face betrayed that he was not going anywhere.

"Come on Ron. She is obviously willing to spend the rest of the day out there, unless you leave."

Ron cast glance in Ginny's direction and proceeded towards the balcony.

"Oh no Ron! No you won't." But the person being called after was already wrenching the doors to the balcony open and stepping outside.

Hermione stared him straight in the eye with eyes so full of hate that Ginny believed Ron would find himself soon somewhere in the Kalahari desert.

Hermione expected him to say something, anything but instead he took the cigarette from between her lips, stepped on it and was gone before she could register.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ginny sounded worried.

'Didn't I promise Hermione just yesterday that she would not have to see my brother? Well now that Ron knows she is back in London, he isn't about to make keeping my promises to Hermione easy.'

Hermione was definitely shaken, surprised and something else Ginny could not quite make out from her eyes. She thought she saw pain and love? But the next moment Hermione cast a look down onto Diagon Alley and when she looked back into Ginny's eyes it was all gone. Nothing. The mask was back on.

"Oh I'm fine. He just wasted a perfectly good cigarette, that's all." She even managed to smile. If Ginny had not witnessed the moment before she would have thought it never existed.

'So this is how good you are at hiding your feelings Hermione.' She wasn't about to interrogate Hermione about how she actually felt after seeing Ron again over 5 years.

Hermione interrupted her thoughts saying that she was going to take a shower.

"Dou you want a towel?"

"Wow. Harry really is rubbing off on you, isn't he?" She winked at Ginny. "You are so Muggleish. Towel. I haven't been offered a towel in … 5 years. But I'll just use my wand, thanks."

Ginny looked down onto Diagon Alley and sighed. 'Things would have been so different if…'

She shuddered and hopped from one foot to the other feeling the cold stone under her feet. She cast a permanent warming charm on the stones and looking pleased with herself conjured a table and two chairs, although she had already decided to take Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast.

She let herself have a quiet moment of memories, looking down at Diagon Alley and remembering how they had all bought books, wands and robes for school. How they had gone to Floren Fortescues to have ice cream, to the broom shop to gaze at the new brooms with all other Quiddich fans, the Leaky Cauldron for strong butterbeers and as time went on. And then when she thought they could finally have a normal quiet life…

"I'm done Ginny and all ready to wreak havoc on the shops of London." Hermiones voice floated to the balcony. "What exactly do you have planned? Muggle London? Diagon Alley? Dress fittings? Picking out the flowers for your bouquet?" She stepped onto the balcony in one of Ginny's bathrobes. "Hope you don't mind? I picked the one I could not see through." She smiled devilishly at her friend.

"Well…yes… Me and Harry… got a little carried away…. Must have forgotten it." She blushed the infamous Weasly blush and looked towards a man trying to sell balloons that shouted compliments every 5 seconds. "Actually the dress is being taken care of and we can add a few final touches before the wedding if we want to."

"Being taken care of? Add a few final touches? Ginny? Would you care to explain?" Hermione was looking slightly confused. If it had been her wedding she would have made sure that everything, absolutely everything was going smoothly, but Ginny didn't seem the slightest bit concerned about her dress which was, after all, the main concern for many women. She conjured up two mugs of hot chocolate which twirled a bit and then settled down to sit (literally, they had two little legs) before them on the table.

"Alright. Now out with it!" Hermione took a seat at the table and inhaled the fresh smell of the hot chocolate

"Umm.. Fleur is designing it."

"Fleur? As in Fleur Delacour?"

"No. As in Fleur Weasly, remember? I hear she has her own line of clothes now in France and she is quite good. Lavender filled me in and was awfully excited when she heard that Fleur agreed to design my dress. I have to admit that the top that Lavender was wearing looked good but a wedding dress is a whole different thing." She turned her worry-filled eyes towards Hermione. "I mean… It's my special day but I just couldn't tell Fleur that I didn't want her to do my dress when we talked through the fire last week. You should have seen her. I bet she would have jumped if she could have but seeing as she was kneeling in front of the fire because she is so far along she couldn't quite manage that."

Hermione laughed. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes. Again. I don't know what she and Bill are doing." The woman before her rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have quite a good idea…" Hermione teased.

"Oh shut up. You disgusting woman. Bill is my brother!" Ginny also giggled. "Well, actually its not that I don't like Fleur…"

"Well, yes I can see that. You used to call her Phlegm. Fleur is a major improvement."

"…its just that I hope I don't look like a fashion freak." Ginnygazed downtoward her pink toenails. "If I do…will you help me make some last minute changes?"

She stared hopefully at her friend who was giggling madly, obviously imagining Ginny as a fashion freak.

Hermione managed to control her laughter a bit and reassured Ginny, saying that she would conjure up a whole new dress if she had to.

"Wow. What have you mixed in this? Its great … especially on a morning like this." Ginny was currently making strange faces as she was trying to guess what the secret ingredients of Hermiones hot chocolate were.

"Well Sherlock, any luck?" Hermione sipped her drink looking very pleased with herself.

"Hmm…lemon peel?" She concentrated and tried once more. "And something spicy?"

"Yes. Lemon peel and chilli powder and a little bit of ginger. The best for a small cold, loneliness or hangover." She swallowed another gulp. "One more cigarette and I'll be ready for the day. Where to first?"

Hermione noticed the disapproval in her friends eyes but decided to ignore it as she lighted another one "to start her day".

"You know…Ron compared you… "

"Don't want to know what HE thinks. Don't care what HE thinks." The woman sitiing across the table from Ginny, wore the mask of indifference so perfectly, you might have thought that she actually didn't know the person they had just been talking about.

"Alright, alright. Well… first I think we'll go to Muggle London. I've really grown to love some shops. We'll meet Harry for lunch…well late lunch, that is. You do want to see Harry, right?" Seeing Hermione nod eagerly in agreement she continued, "… and then hit Diagon Alley. We'll swing by here, compare our newly found treasures and off to the Burrow for dinner."

"What? Wait, wait. Burrow? Dinner? No. Definitely not." Hermione inhaled such a large amout of smoke, that Ginny thought she wanted to finish her cigarette

"Why not? Mom will hex me when she finds out that you were in London as much as two weeks before the wedding and I didn't give her the chance to stuff you with food. Looking at you now I think she'll want to do that even more than before."

"Ginny…It's not Molly and Arthur…You know that…I'd love to see them." Hermione's mask was crumbling a bit, as she turned to look down at the bustling Diagon Alley, attempting to fight tears.

"Wait. You think that Ron still lives at the Burrow, don't you?" Seeing Hermiones confused look she burst out laughing. "No. He has his own flat now. Much too big for one person you ask me… Well, I'm blabbering. You're coming and that's final. We'll bring Harry so we can save you from their interrogation, okay?"

"Alright, alright Ginny." How could the little witch speak so much in so few breaths? "You make my head spin."

"Harry says the same thing but then I am wearing considerably less clothes."

"Okay. I did not HAVE to know that. Harry is still like a brother to me, remember?" Hermione put out her cigarette and got up. "Alright. Off to the shower with you. We've wasted enough time if we want to make it to the Burrow by dinner time."

"The shower? Do I smell," Ginny asked jokingly. "Well alright. You go and pick out some clothes from my closet. You can't go out looking like… well…like you did yesterday."

"What? What did I look like?"

"Well…like the woman from the Muggle movie…what was she called… hmm…gosh…Harry and I rented the video once…. Ahh…right… like Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider."

"Ginny!"

The one being called after in a shocked voice had however fled the balcony and headed towards the bathroom as fast as she could.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed, though. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism but flames are just pointless in my eyes and will go unnoticed, so don't bother. Don't you just wish, that sometimes you could just freeze the whole moment or some people in it? I do.

I appreciate the time you have taken to read. Thank you all, who bothered to review the first chapter.

Lindsay.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm water was splashing down her body and at that exact moment Ginny Weasly hated the thought of going shopping. The hot chocolate had cured her enormous hangover (she usually just drank some wine or a few cocktails during a party) but her body was reluctant to start the day after an insufficient amount of sleep. It wasn't as if this was the first time of course. Seeing as she and Harry practically lived together it was normal for her to have a slightly short sleeping time but they usually were asleep by at least 1 or 2 o'clock at night, never did they stay up until 4. Well, almost never. Ginny smiled again. Her thoughts, that were dancing around the subject of one Mr. Potter were hot-natured while the water had turned cold.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny hopped out of the shower and pulled her bathrobe on with relief. She padded out of the bathroom, leaving watery footprints all over the floor, only to find Hermione sitting on her bed fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a curve-hugging white T-shirt with a jean jacket she had thrown on her shoulders. Her smile was showing that she was ever so satisfied with herself, but Ginny just couldn't figure out why.

"Oh good! I thought you'd drowned but seeing your fast reaction to temperature changes I would have to admit I was wrong." She smiled sweetly at Ginny's murderous face. " I'll go clean up my nest in the living room."

She got up and started humming as she walked towards the door. The Weasly temper in Ginny struck out, seeing as she wasn't much of a morning person she had already blurted out the words before she could stop herself, "I see you've recovered from Ron's little visit pretty well."

The only indication that Hermione had heard what she said was the fact that she'd stopped humming the moment she heard the word 'Ron'. After 10 minutes when Ginny had put on a pair white linen pants, added a black top and found her jacket she found her friend sitting comfortably on the sofa, reading a magazine about medi-wizarding.

"So…shall we get going?" Ginny was feeling embarrassed about what she had said but she wasn't sure how she should apologise for it or if she should apologise for it. She hadn't meant for it to sound the way it did and it wasn't her business if Hermione didn't want to see or remember (not to mention work out problems with) her brother. But seeing the exchange of looks, not words, between them this morning… The spark from their Hogwarts-time was still there.

Hermione looked up to her and nodded. "Yeah sure. Just one more thing." 'Oh here it comes', Ginny thought.

"Do you have some trainers or shoes I could borrow? Boots would just seem weird."

Relief flooded over the read-headed witch. 'Huh. She isn't pissed off about what I said.' She almost sighed out from relief but was able to stop herself just in time.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." She went to dig in one of the drawers of the cupboard in the hall. "These okay?" She was holding up a pair of white trainers. Hermione put down her magazine and proceeded to the hall to take the trainers from her friend who probably had no idea what kind of a storm was raging in her heart.

'I can't lose my nerve every time someone says his name. I knew the risks when I came here and I have to face the consequences. I just hope Harry, Molly and Arthur will be understanding about my reluctance to discuss the subject. Maybe Ron will just forget he ever saw me this morning? No. Knowing my luck I am sure to bump into him somewhere in the Diagon Alley. Probably him and his wife and their herd of children. That would be simply delightful. Delightful in an awkward and terrible way. Ginny would start talking to him about something and then I would just have to stand there and look his wife and the bunch of little read-headed boys and girls in the eye. Knowing how active Ron used to be in that department I don't doubt he has at least 4 or 5 of them by now. Then one of them would ask their mother who the strange lady is and I would not stand it anymore. I would take out my pack of lifesavers and light one of them. Then She would nudge Ron, and tell him they should get going because She doesn't want her children to have to stand so near to a smoker. He would nod and give me the icy look I say this morning when he yanked the cigarette from between my lips. He would wrap his hand protectively around Her shoulder and walk away, promising to owl Ginny about a family gathering. And…'

"Hermione? Are you going to contribute in our conversation or not? I feel oddly mental talking to myself."

'Shit!' "Sorry. I was just lost in thought. What were you saying?" She noticed that they were already out in the middle of the bustling Diagon Alley.

"I was asking whether you are ok with the my plan."

'Shit! She wants to know how long I haven't been paying attention.' "What was the question?"

"Well, Ron's visit must have affected you more than I thought. I never thought you were still so into him."

Ginny smiled at Hermione with no mercy showing from her eyes. She was starting to like this little game. Ginny had felt sorry for her at the beginning, because she thought Hermione would feel uncomfortable seeing everybody again, because the gossip about Ron's and Hermione's break-up had spread like wild-fire. There had been rumours of their wedding and then suddenly it was over. Since Hermione left the talk quietly died down but now that she was back, if even for a little while, it was sure to be picked up again, if not by anybody else, then for sure by Pravati and Luna. Pravati was in charge of the Daily Prophets society section and Luna had taken up her fathers work after he had retired.

'Merciless devil, that she is.' "I can't understand what you are talking about." She looked straight ahead to avoid Ginny's eyes. 'Do I really hold my heart out for everyone to see?' "So where to first?"

'Smooth Granger. Good.'

"Oh that was genuinely smooth. Well, actually that was the question in the first place. Maybe I should lead the way. You seem to be a little… well… troubled today." Ginny winked at Hermione.

"Ginerva Weasly!"

"Yeeeees?"

"Oh never mind!" Hermione shielded her eyes with a pair of sunglasses that she shoved on her nose a bit too forcefully and then picked up the pace. Ginny, on the other hand smiled knowingly. These are bound to be two very interesting weeks and definitely not because of her wedding.

Harry Potter had just finished training, taken a shower, dressed and talked to a few of his team-mates. He was beginning to get a little worried about Ginny because they had agreed to meet up on the pitch after he was done with the training and go to lunch but she had not yet showed up yet. Usually she was early, especially when she had a surprise for him, like she had said she had today. Ahh, finally she apparated on the other side of the pitch… with someone else. Ginny waved at him and started walking towards him, at the same time talking animatedly to the woman she was with. Harry could have sworn there was something familiar about the woman as they were getting closer, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was young, in her twenties, very tanned and very skinny. She was wearing huge sunglasses and… Ginny's jeans, top and jacket? Maybe he was just imagining it. He dismissed the thoughts and got up from the bench, because Ginny ran the last few steps and flung herself into his arms, hugging him. His team-mates, the two beaters, Kowalski and Bates, got up too, because they had noticed a possible prey - the young woman with chocolate brown curly tresses who stood a few steps away from himself and Ginny.

"Who's your friend Ginny? She's in danger of terrible pick-up lines."

"Hey baby! Could I have your address? I've lost mine."

"Oh honey! I wish you were a door - I could bang you all night."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to come again?"

"Nice legs - when are they opened?"

This was of course accompanied by some whistling and howling.

Harry saw the woman lift her eyebrows so high that they came into view from beneath the upper rim of the huge sunglasses.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not your style - I'm not inflatable."

The faces on Kowalski's and Blake's face were incredible, but Harry missed the fun because he had recognised the voice of his old friend.

"Hermione?"

The woman took off her shades and smiled at Harry shyly, "Hi Harry. It's been a few months."

"A few months? It's been forever! Come here Miss Know-It-All!"

The two friends hugged until Ginny decidedly pulled them apart.

"He is mine. Get your own."

"Right. Me and Harry. That would be incest. Sounds lovely. What do you think Harry?"

"Sure. Ginny don't complain, you have 6 brothers."

Kowalski and Blake shook their heads in defeat and disapparated at the sounds of the three friends laughing.

"Merlin's beard! Have you two bought everything you saw in the shops? Did they close up when you left?"

"No the didn't and we didn't buy nearly as much as we would have wanted to. So after you have taken us out to lunch, dear, we are going to start on the Diagon Alley. Besides, Hermione needs clothes. Yesterday when she came, she looked like Lara Croft."

"Ginny! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Enough. I am starving. You can continue bickering while we are having lunch. How about the Leaky Cauldron? Neville would be delighted."

Ginny sneaked a look in Hermione's direction. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Why not?"

'No I am not okay because we might run into Ron. God, I hope he likes his lunch early as opposed to late, which is now. Well, he likes lunch any time. He likes food any time. And there is one other thing he likes all the time… Stop it! You are not allowing yourself naughty thoughts about your asshole of an ex-boyfriend, are you? Well…although you have to admit…'

"Hermione? Shall we go? What's wrong with you? You were never this lost in thought back at Hogwarts. Well, except for the time you were petrified. Then you weren't a very enthusiastic conversationalist."

Before Hermione could say a word, Ginny piped in, "She and Ron crossed paths today at my place and I should imagine she is still all hot and bothered about it." The little devil inside Ginny didn't forget to add a knowing smile in Hermiones direction.

"Hot and bothered? Excuse me! I hardly think so!" Hermione first crossed her arms on her chest, but then realised she was taking a defensive pose and quickly put her hands on her hips.

Harry chuckled quietly and answered Ginny's knowing smile with his own.

"Now that is the Hermione I know - hands on her hips and bossing us around."

"Excuse me? I am defiantly not bossy. You cold ask anyone and they would tell you that…"

"Oh but me and Ron have discussed it on several occasions and realised that we quite agree in that part. He, by the way, I believe quite likes that quality of yours. He told me that he especially likes to …. Mphmmh… while you are mpmmphh. Hermione! It's not nice to violently try and silence me! It was important."

"I knew you would have seen the spell coming. Now could we please stop talking about him and go have lunch?" She straightened out her clothes because Harry had tried to struggle out of her silencing bear hug.

"This is a free country you know. I can speak of whomever I please."

"I'd rather talk about Snape's armpits than Ron."

"Well, I imagine he never shaved his armpits so therefore they must have been hairy…black hairs? Or what do you think Hermione?… Since his hair was all greasy then I think his armpits were probably all stinky from the sweat…"

"Harry!"

The three friends disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

They had a delicious meal which Harry insisted to pay for, saying that they deserved it, because everybody had been looking at them, just for the reason that he was with two amazingly beautiful women.

"You know, I'm such a boring celebrity. I am hardly ever in danger anymore, I don't cheat on my girlfriend and I am going to marry her in two weeks." He took his fiancées hand and squeezed it lightly. "Finally Pravati and Luna can write something really dashing about me. A threesome. Breaking story that'll be."

"Pravati and Luna? Where are they?" Hermione was turning her head nervously to see if anybody besides Neville had recognised her. It seemed nobody had or at least they didn't bother to come and say hello.

"Oh you don't know yet, that's right, " Ginny exclaimed. "Neville is married to Luna now. Sometime during last year, wasn't it Harry? The Boy Who Lived nodded in answer. " I bet he already owled her and she is putting together a story as we speak. But Pravati…. Well she'll do about anything to get a story. I bet she is somewhere near, in disguise, to see how you act when you don't know you are being watched. That's her speciality these days. Sometimes I think she is pulling a Rita to get her stories."

"Oh this is just what I need - Pravati flying around. Soon everyone will know I am back for the wedding. That will be a blast. Then everyone can have a go at me."

"Oh don't worry, "Harry said and tried to catch a fly that had been zooming past but it narrowly escaped and flew out of the open window nearby. "I think that my dashing bride to be will catch the most of attention during these last weeks of freedom. Weddings are one women's favourite topics as far as I have realized and since you are marrying a celebrity such as myself…"

"Oh do shut up Harry!" Ginny punched him lightly on the arm. "You are too full of yourself."

The banter continued and Hermione loved seeing the two of them so happy together. She realised that when Harry would join them for the visit to the Burrow, then the main topic would be the upcoming wedding and that would most certainly draw the attention away from the topic of her resent past and hopefully also the reasons of her and Ron's break-up 5 years prior to present time.

"Hey lovebirds." Both turned their heads from whispering something to each other. "Ginny? Burrow? Remember?"

"Ah right! Good thing you reminded Hermione." She turned to Harry. "Honey, I am dragging 'Mione to see Mum and Dad today so she can gain a few pounds and I was hoping you are going to honour us with your presence?"

"Well, I have to think about it…" Harry burst out laughing. "Of course I am coming. What time?"

"Well, I believe around 7 o'clock? Yes, let's meet at my place and apparate together. Bring a bottle of wine, will you?"

Harry nodded. "I've got to run. I've got a meeting with this new broom maker. The broom is designed especially for Quiddich. He wants me to test ride it and if I like it then I was given instructions to order for the whole team." Harry was beaming when talking about the broom. "But at 7 then? I'll see you at Ginny's"

He waved at Hermione and gave Ginny a quick kiss. With a soft pop! he was gone.

Lindsay


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Door. Hall. Living room. Sofa.

Hermione and Ginny nearly collapsed onto the sofa and their load of shopping bags dropped form mid-air (where they had floated thanks to a levitating spell) and hit the coffee table and some even hitting the floor beside the table.

"Are you sure we have to go to the Burrow," Hermione asked Ginny, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Oh yes. If we are not doing this today then you'll try and get out of it another day. I know you well enough Hermione. We are going. It isn't like you to be such a coward. Don't forget - you are a Gryffindor after all." Ginny also rested her head back and closed her eyes. "What's the time anyway?"

"Are you actually asking me to open my eyes, because if so, do have mercy. Gryffindor or no - this afternoon of shopping somehow seems more lethal than Voldemort."

Hermione didn't exactly feel like going to the Burrow. She was completely beat. And besides that she had the oddest feeling about going there.

_'What is wrong with me. Molly and Arthur were like my own mum and dad at one time and I should be delighted to see them. Well, actually I would love to see them, so what on earth is bothering me? Ron doesn't live there anymore, nor do any of the rest of the Weasly boys so there is absolutely no danger. Ron cannot kill me with his looks full of hatred, Gred and Forge can't make me lose my temper by dropping sly hints about Ron and me(or slip me canary creams for that matter), Fleur and Bill will not be there to send me knowing looks… You have to go. Now open your eyes and tell your dear friend the time if you please.'_

"Alright, alright. I am opening my eyes because it looks as if you are even more reluctant to do so. It's… My god! 15 minutes to seven!"

Both women bolted up as if they had just realised they were going to be late for the Hogwarts Express."15 minutes to seven," they screamed in unison and sent each other the same panicking look.

Harry apparated behind the door to Ginny's apartment and knocked. Nothing. He knocked once more. Still nothing. He was already beginning to worry because this was not like Ginny at all to keep him waiting. Sometimes his hand had hardly touched the door when it already flew open.

Finally he saw the door opening.

Ginny, what on earth were you doing I waited for…" He stopped in mid-sentence because Ginny was holding open the door, wearing a very short white skirt with some blouse that he didn't even bother to register. _'Oh boy… now we're in trouble!'_

"Harry? Eyes up here." She pointed on her face. "My face is still up here not down there with my legs."

Harry was still glancing down, but tried to focus on her face somewhat also.

"Er…"

"What is it? Is the skirt too short? Are my legs too fat? Harry? Say something?" Ginny was eyeing her new skirt nervously and fiddling with the hem nervously.

Finally he managed to croak out, "No it's perfect." and backed her against the wall.

He was about to ravish her mouth when Ginny squealed out, "No! Harry! Hermione's here, you daft prick!"

She swatted him on the shoulder hard and forced him to let go of her while pointing her index finger towards his chest, emphasizing her words by poking her sharp finger into his chest.

"You! Stop doing that while Hermione is here! I'll go change into something else, otherwise mom will have kittens when she sees you like this."

"Ginny! No, I like the skirt. What's wrong with me? What did I do?"

She laughed and kept walking towards the bedroom while Hermione came to see what the racket was all about. She eyed Harry up and down and finally commented, "Well, you might consider putting the sword away."

'Sword?' It took Harry just a second to realise exactly what part of his body Hermione was referring to. He thought he must have resembled significantly to a beetroot. He was about to stammer some lame apology when Hermione stated, that she knew Harry would like the skirt and then walked calmly to the kitchen with a smirk plastered to her face.

_Shit. I shouldn't be thinking this, but at this exact moment I wish Hermione was still back in Brazil. Damn! Well, I guess it's better to take Hermione's remarks than get them from Molly or Arthur._

"Oi Harry! Come on! Cheer up! I think it's a rather positive, don't you?" Hermione was still smirking and sipping on some white wine.

"Excuse me… What is positive?" Harry was looking utterly confused. Ever since Hermione came back Harry didn't understand her all that well from time to time. She had been a bit sharp-tongued in Hogwarts but now… Well, now was another business entirely. Some of her remarks would have made Malfoy cry.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by saying, "What is positive? Well, the fact that you like Ginny. I thought…that…was an obvious sign." She smiled devilishly at Harry who tried to murder one of his oldest friends with merely a look.

"Okay. I'm ready. We can go." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Harry staring daggers at Hermione who pretended not to notice and emptied her glass.

"What happened? Would one of you care to explain?" Ginny's eyes turned from one to the other.

"Oh nothing really Ginny. I was just saying that I think its lovely Harry fancies you." Harry sent Hermione one last murderous look and turned to Ginny offering her his hand. "Shall we apparate, my lovely lady?"

"Well of course my lovely knight." Ginny smiled up at her fiancé and glided over to slip her hand into his.

"And a true knight he is." Hermione commented.

Pop!

The trio apparated in front of the Burrow. The sun was setting and painting the surroundings in red and orange tones, a flock of birds was chatting in the branches of a nearby tree and St. Ottery Catchpole was looking magical (don't we all know why). Harry and Ginny knocked on the door while Hermione opted to stand behind them being shielded by Harry's huge frame.

Molly opened the door. "Well why Harry and Ginny! Isn't this a wonderful surprise! You could have told us you were coming I would have made something special!" She hugged the both of them several times. "Everything is alright? Isn't it? There are no worries with the ceremony? You are still getting married, right?"

"Mom! Of course we are! What is the matter with you? Well, we did have a reason to come actually, but this time there are three of us instead of two…"

"Dear Lord! You are pregnant aren't you?" Harry couldn't tell if Molly would have been happy or sad at the thought of a grandchild. His bride to be however decided to be the station manager and derail his pleasant train of thought with a scream : "Mom! Please let me finish for once, will you! We came with someone who is anxious to see you…"

Harry stepped aside and revealed a young woman who looked like she had been starving for months. Molly eyed her up and down , but the only feature that she found familiar were the eyes of this woman.

"Hi Mrs. Weasly," Hermione said barely above a whisper.

Mrs. Weasly had a lot of grey in her hair and the wrinkles of worry were a bit deeper than Hermione last remembered seeing them, but other than that had not changed a bit. In a strange way it was very comforting to see that some things stay the same. The Burrow looked the same, as if it could use some fixing up, but Hermione preferred it this way. At the moment she would not have wanted to be anywhere else.

"H-Hermione?" 's eyes started to water when who it was she was talking to.

The younger woman nodded, but didn't move.

"Oh my dear girl. Come here."

Mrs. Weasly hugged her tightly, as if she had come back from the dead and then held her at arms length. "Dear Merlin! Have you been held prisoner somewhere? My dear child you look like you have not eaten for months! Come on in. I'll fix something in a bit."

They followed Molly to the kitchen where she sat them down put the kettle on the stove and refused any offerings of help.

"Arthur should be back any minute now," she glanced towards their wizarding clock which now had so many hands that anybody else besides Mr. And Mrs Weasly could hardly make anything out of it.

Mrs. Weasly insisted that Hermione tell her everything that had happened in her life since leaving for Brazil.  
"Well, I was rather in a hurry when I rushed off to Brazil, very unlike me, so when I got there I had quite a bit to worry about. I barely had enough money to live on for a week, but I also had to apply for Medi-witch training. I was welcomed with open arms and since I was a rather good student back at Hogwarts-"

Harry and Ginny simply snorted upon hearing her say that.

"- I got a room of my own on the campus near school and also a small scholarship if I could keep my grades on a certain level."  
Ginny took the kettle from the stove and poured the boiling water over the tea leaves. Hermione inhaled the smell of the tea, the kitchen of the Burrow. It was her childhood. Harry and Ginny and Mrs. Weasly… She could still remember the summers at the Burrow… laughing, eating breakfast at the same table with the Weaslys and Harry, going to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, playing exploding snap and chess… Ron…

"Do you still only want a slice of lemon in your tea?" Ginny was guiding her off the memory lane just in time.

"Well, I suppose so. I haven't had tea since…God knows when." Ginny passed her a cup with steaming tea and a slice of lemon floating in it like a raft.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione took the mug of steaming tea gratefully from Ginny and placed it quickly on the table in front of her. "Ouch," she said blowing on her hands.

"You left off at the part where you had just got to Brazil, dear." Mrs. Weasly was by the stove muttering spells and making the potatoes peel themselves.

"Molly! I'm home!" Mr. Weasly's voice floated into the kitchen and Hermione was surprised at how fast Mrs. Weasly dropped everything she was doing to go greet her husband. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Do you think that when we are as old as they are, we will be like them Gin?"

"Like who? My parents? Aw Harry, you are such a softy. You're getting all mushy now the wedding is drawing near, aren't you?" Ginny sat in Harry's lap and pinched his cheeks lovingly. Harry put his arms around Ginny and pulled her closer.

"Is there something entirely wrong with wanting to be with my sweetie?" Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and stared lovingly into her eyes.  
"Oh please continue you two," Hermione said, crossing her arms on her chest, "my second hobby is watching home-made porn."

"Hermione!" Harry was gawking at her his face bearing such a horrified expression, that Hermione and Ginny just had to laugh.

"Honey, I have got used to it already, you should try too." Ginny was caressing Harry's cheek as if she was calming a small child.

"Hermione is just…" She cast a look towards the woman sitting at the end of the table in her jeans and a simple white top." …bitter. " The read headed woman was giving Hermione such a look as if she were the embodiment of an angel, minus wings.

"Harry, restrain that little devil of yours. I'm going to calm my nerves on the porch."  
_-_  
_Ginny is a real devil in an angels skin. Who would have thought? Me and bitter? Yes, well I suppose she is right. She would probably be too if she was in my shoes._

_I remember this garden, this house too well. All the great memories. The guys and Ginny playing Quiddich in this garden, me reading…oh well alright... Me pretending to read so I could sneak a peak up there to see how Ron was doing. Playing chess in the living room with Ron…Coming down to breakfast, wondering whether Ron would be down there…_

_It all came down to Ron somehow. Seeing him today…I thought that I was over him. I taught myself to hate him enough…but still…that awkward feeling I got when he was near me… just like when we were still together. The butterflies in my stomach are still there whenever he is near me. It was never like that with Raoul, was it? Oh come off it, you never really loved Raoul. I just needed him, to forget Ron and was hurt because he had the nerve to cheat on me with Francesca. Why was I still thinking about Ron after I broke up with Raoul? I never even cared enough about Raoul to pine over him, I just felt bad because he had the nerve to cheat on the great Hermione Granger._

_I better get back inside before I smoke another one of these.  
-_

_Lindsay._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron stood in front of his favourite house in the whole wide world after the Hogwarts Castle – The Burrow. It was a beautiful evening with the birds flying around amelessly and the sun setting, painting the sky in all the beautiful golden yellow, orange and red tones you can imagine. There was a small warm breeze ruffling his hair gently and he swore he could actually see two squirrels chasing each other through the branches of a nearby tree. With his current paycheck he could afford a perfect apartment in the center of Wizarding London, but he always felt strangely lonely there. Well, whenever he was there anyway, because he preferred to bury himself in work. Workaholic was the word Muggles would was home to see his parents almost every other Sunday, but now he had not seen them for almost two months. He was going to come on Sunday, but he had felt restless this evening and he knew exactly who was to blame. Hermione Granger.

It wasn't about the way she looked or what she did... it was about the whole essence of her being on the same continent, in the same country, in the same city and, for all that is magical and holy, even in the same part of London. He actually envied Harry who could still spend time with her, being her friend. He had known with some sixth sense, that they were more than competent in fing up this wonderful thing that they had. Now, he would have given anything to have an invisibility cloack just to follow her around all day long. Hermione Granger.

_´Or was she still a Granger? Maybe she had some sort of a fancy last name now and an even fancier Brazilian stud to go with the name... Uhh. Stop it!´_  
He breathed in and started walking up towards the front door of his childhood home.

"Oh Harry! You are such fun to have around the house. I am ever so happy that you were the one to charm my little Ginny." Molly was gazing fondly at Harry and ruffling Ginnys hair._Oh so Harry and Ginny are here for dinner? Thank you spirits. Having them around alwways makes dealing the whole ´family life issue´a lot easier_ Ron thought to himself.  
"Oh I bet he's done a lot more than just charmed Ginny," Hermione remarked and gulped down some wine, almost choking on it, because Ginny kicked her under the table, making her cough violently.  
Ron walked in to find his parents and the soon-to-be newlyweds laughing hard and Her resembling an overripe coughing tomato. She. The same woman who had been the subject of his thoughts every day for as long as he could remember.  
The look in Hermiones eyes told him that she had recognized his presence also, but to his great fortune she still had something in her throat and was still coughing so hard that she couldn't utter one coherent word. Actually he couldn't even tell wether she wanted to say something or not. The only thing visible to him was the fact that she didn't approve of his presence.  
"Mom, dad you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Hermione here comes to visit from Neverland, leaving behind Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and all other lovely creatures form her fairytale life and you give her a bite of what seems to be a poisonous apple that she is choking on."

„Ron, darling! Why didn't you tell me you were coming today! Not that its bad, I am of course delighted to see you honey, as always, but if you would have told me that all of you were coming I would have made your favourite dishes. Look how nice it is - all of you here together.. The Dream team. Isn't it nice!" Molly was chatting away merrily not noticing the tention between Ron and Hermione and the intensity of the stare the two were were flying from their eyes. Harry and Ginny however did take notice of the fact and shared a look of amusement. The evening had been lovely but now it was promising to be ever so much more interesting.  
"Yes Hermione, indeed. Isn't it lovely." Ron directed this ball of sarcasm towards Hermiones courtyard and she could have probably murdered with the mere flick of her eyelashes, because her eyes were flashing furiously with anger.  
"Oh yes Mr. Weasly, it is very lovely indeed," Hermione flashed a smile in Rons direstion that never reached here eyes but it made the young redhead weak in the knees nontheless and he hated himself for that. He decided to take a seat next to Hermione because he just couldn't help himself. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help himself. He never could. Besides, he knew it would irritate Hermione to no end.  
"Dad I brought you a little something," Ron said putting a bottle of whisky on the table, „and Mom here is a little something for you also. " Another bottle, this time red wine, found its way on the table.  
"Oh Ronnie, you shouldn't have. You know we never drink this unless you and your brothers are over."  
"Oh well, no wonder. Its the only way they can tolerate you lot," Hermione piped in and took another sip.  
"Oh miss Tomato. You managed to clean your airways enough to start spurting out sarcasm I see," Ron smiled at Hermione flirtatiously. „Although, that was a weak remark. I expected something better of you." He pinched her chin lightly just to irritate her some more.

_Damn. He noticed me beeing...slightly redder than usual._

„Oh this is lovely! Just like old times!" Molly clapped her hands together in delight."Not quite like old times though Mom," Ginny piped in and deciding to get back at Hermione added as an afterthought, „then they would have been snogging somewhere in the end of the night, when they thought nobody noticed when they disappeared after dinner or luch or sometimes breakfast at Hogwarts." Ginny smiled broadly at her brother and friend who were resembling something very red indeed.  
"Ginny.." Hermione breathed out in shock. „What is this? Get-back-at-Hermione night and nobody told me? Why didn't you tell me I would have brought my armour and ammunition." She smiled a small catlike smile as she directed her gaze over the couple sitting across from her. Ginny gulped almost audibly and Harrys face mached Ginnys haircolour.  
Ron didn't trust his mouth to say anything. Instead he conjured up whiskey glasses for everyone and another wine glass for himself. He tapped both bottles and they opened themselves and poured out some liquid for everyone.  
Molly eyed Ron and Hermione in shock for a moment and then tried to gain her composure, Mr. Weasly was simply grinning to himself, Harry was trying to look as if he hadn't heard a thing Ginny said and the abovenamed redheaded elflike angel was mighty pleased witherself because the main attention was still on Ron and Hermione.  
"Hey Harry," Ron adressed his oldest friend, „put a leash on your beast. She's making accusations I am not sure I can block."  
"Beast? Well, excuse me Ronald! I am your sister and..."  
Hermione, however, decided that it was definately the time for a cigarette because the brother versus sister fight was capturing all the attention which provided her with the time to sneack outside. As she lit the cigarette she thought back on these accusations that Ginny had made. Oh but at times these little snog brakes that she and Ron had been taking... Hot and bothered was the right expression to be used at the present situation she was in.  
_Sweet Merlin. What is wrong with me? I havent had... I haven't even thought about... I mean I have thought but I haven't wanted to for a long time. And it has been quite a while you know..._She slapped her forehead with her free hand. _Stop thinking about sex! Especially sex with Ron. But sex with Ron was... magical to say the least..._

„So besides smoking you've taken up hurting yourself? Where are the cutmarks. Let me see." Ron was whispering somewhere near her ear and sending little shivers all over her body. He touched her wrist as if to see if there was anything to prove his point. Electricity.  
She could have recognized his voice she didn't realise was how Ron had gotten so close to her, without her noticing. She could make out a soft smell of whisky and his aftershave. She let herself linger in it for just a moment.  
_Wrong. I shouldn't have done that._

Her knees were giving in and she was feeling a bit dizzy as she pulled her wrist from Ron's reach and gripped the railing of the porch. He was still breathing so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. She could swear that their lips were just mere inches apart.

_Enough Hermione. Get out! Get out while you can! I mean NOW!_

"Sorry Weasly, cheaters are not my type," Hermione managed to croack out, her voice still not completley hiding her true feelings as she brushed past him. If Ron had just listened more, instead of letting anger take over, he would have heard the little trembles that even found their way into Hermiones short sentence.  
Instead of noticing, Ron acted like, well Ron. As Hermione was leaving to go back inside, he grabbed her arm and pull her up against him.  
"Yeah?" He breathed looking her straight in the eye and making her do the same.  
A rush of blood and hormones shot all through her body making even her toes tingle and feel more alive than she could remember.  
„Yeah." Hermione pulled herself free from his grasp and managed to get to the door without stumbling, although she was sure she was bound to.  
"Kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray. Ashtary-licking is not one of my hobbies. Make your conclusions, Granger." Run pushed past her and left her standing there in utter disbelief.

_'Stupid git! He ruined the perfect moment! What perfect moment? Do you actually mean that if he had not said that, if you had not said... whatever. Do you actually mean that you would have kissed him? No! Well... No!... Actually...  
What is wrong with me while he is around? I am perfectly normal composed woman but when he is around I...  
Stop it Hermione! You do not care about him! You do not care! You do not care what he thinks, what he does, what he says. You don't feel anything towards him. Nothing. Never again. Just hate. Hate. Got it? Good.  
I wonder why he came alone. Where is his wife, or at least his girlfriend? Didn't Ginny say...  
Stop it!'_

The evening rolled on with dessert, wine and whisky. Harry and Ginny were holding hands under the table and looking at each other every once in a while drunkedly and lovingly. Ron and Hermione were furiously sarcastic to one another every chance they got and Arthur had been yawning widely for the last hour least thats what it seemed like to Mrs Weasly.  
From Harrys point of view things were seeming a little different.  
_Ron and Hermione are even more sarcastic towards one another after the time they had both spent a few minutes out on the porch, but at the same time... Ron is definately flirting with Hermione and every time their hands (or for that matter probably feet too) happen to touch they both flinch ever so slightly. This is almost as amusing as I remembered . I know am avoiding making eyecontact with Molly and Arthur, or for that matter with even Ron... I hope they won't notice. But God that skirt..._  
Harry squeezed Ginnys hand to make her look at him and make her think the same things that he was thinking, although by the look she gave him – she already was on the same page with gazed Harry deep in the eyes, as he squeezed her hand._  
I bet he is thinking the same thing I am. He is. Now we just have to find a way to get out of here. We cannot go to my place.. where would Hermione sleep then? We are not exactly quiet. We must think of something. I hope mom and dad haven't noticed anything. But they probably haven't with Ron and Hermione flirting! They are mean to each other and they are flirting. What a weird combination. But at the same time – I would not call either one of them actually normal._

Ron eyed the soon-to-be wife and husband.  
_My god! Harry is practically undressing Ginny with his eyes and he probably thinks the rest of us are completely and utterly oblivious to the fact. Daft prick he is. I never realised Hermione was so... but at the same time...this banter between us has always... damn it woman!_

Hermione was staring at Harry and Ginny quite opnely.  
_Seriously. This is unreal! Those two... God! How am I going to sleep tonight? Are they going to Harrys place? I sure hope so. Otherwise... I am going to have to stay up all night long... and it will not be enjoyable.I really should stop drinking. I am quiiiiite..._She finished her drink and set her sight towards Ron. _... drunk._

„Well, Mr and Mrs Weasly it has been lovely," Harry said getting up, „but we really should get going." Ginny quickly stood up next to him and Harry grabbed her hand a little hurriedly.

_The perfect Sunday School Boy._ Hermione smiled to herself. „Yes fair ladies and LONELY KNIGHTS. We really shoud get this SHOW on the road." Hermione waggeled her eyebrows at Ginny and Harry suggestively as she also got up.  
"Yes, I think that is a good idea, seeing as Hermione is so drunk and she does not realise what she is saying anymore, that might be a wise decition. Come on Harry...let's walk a little before we go home. Ron can make sure Hermione gets home alright." Ginny grinned devilishly while grabbing Harrys hand, kissed her mother and father goodbye and with a soft pop! they were gone._  
_Hermione was completely dumbfounded. She had never thought Ginny would just abandon her in the lions cave to be..._ravished?_  
"Well, yes...umm... Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, it has indeed been lovely." Hermione hugged the both of them and could see that Mrs. Weaslys eyes were once more watering as she looked at her and Ron standing next to each other. „I think I can get to Ginnys apartment allright just by myself..."  
"No darling! I would not hear of it! Ron will make sure you get there allright, right dear?" Molly directed her sharp gaze at her youngest son.  
"Yes, Mom. Do not fear. I will see that the lady gets home safe." He hugged his mother and father who both seemed very caught up in memories ad they eyed himself and Hermione.  
"Well, Ron. Try not to splinch yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

„Well Ron, try not to splinch yourself, "Molly said in a sweet motherly voice.

_I'll try not to splinch myself indeed. Try is all I can do, I suppose with this dizzying creature next to me that makes me barking mad._

The combination of Hermione's presence, the smell of her hair and the faint glimmer of some perfume he could not exactly make out, mixed with the tension only the two of them could conjure made him feel dizzy. To be quite honest saying she made him feel dizzy was not entirely accurate. She made him feel like there were giant Hippogriffs were prancing about in his stomach and all his nerve endings were on the verge of exploding at the slightest touch. She made him feel more nervous and confident, more content and happy, but at the same time more insecure. Barking mad, I tell you! Plus she agitated him to no end.

Well, actually he knew to what end she agitated him, but Ron was quite sure this night would not end in the same way a night filled with much similar events would have ended 5 years ago. In fact, when he had seen her this morning he had been very offended that she had not informed him of coming back. And to Harrys wedding nonetheless! He had not given much thought to the possibility that she might attend Harry and Ginny's wedding. After all, she had not been back for any of the important events of the past 5 years. None of the Christmases, New Years, Bill and Fleurs children's births or anything of the sort. For some time he hoped she would come. Every time he would gaze hopefully towards the door, wishing that she had changed her mind that she decided to give him another chance until Harry or Ginny patted him on the shoulder casting pitying glances at each other. He hoped she would come back and if she didn't want to be anything else he would be content with being friends. As years rolled on, he hoped he would see her. On the street in Muggle London, strolling on Diagon Alley, anywhere really but that never happened. He knew that Harry and Ginny still occasionally talked to Hermione or wrote to her, but they never spoke of it to him and this correspondence usually took place on either of their birthdays. Hermione would send cards for their birthdays with brief messages scribbled inside. He knew that, because he had once found one of these cards when he arrived at Harry's apartment early and The Boy Who Lived was still taking a shower. He had strolled into the kitchen to get a butterbeer and there it was, on the table – a card from Hermione. He had not had time to examine it further, because the sounds from the bathroom distracted him. Much to his dismay he had to turn the TV up to block the laughing and giggling of Harry and Ginny, who obviously had no idea he had arrived earlier than expected. At first it had bothered him, how after a few times of getting caught, Harry and Ginny were not even trying to hide the nature of their relationship from him, but he soon realized that he could not wish anything more for Ginny. Harry was great – his best mate, a perfect gentleman and obviously loved Ginny to bits.

They were still standing in front of the Burrow. Hermione was looking at the same tree Ron had been eyeing when he arrived, trying to block it out of her mind that after the door had closed, his gaze had never left her. He was staring at her, probably not even noticing. She found it exciting but nerve wrecking. It made her feel like anything could happen. What was he thinking?

'_Wait. Anything? Girl, you need to come to your senses. Stop staring at the squirrels, get home and read a calming article about the new vaccines for...'_

„You ready? "

Her head was spinning. _God, I really hope it's the wine. When did I face him, instead of the freaking squirrels and the ever oh-so-serene tree? Jesus, there it is – the beginnings of yet another knee-weakening sexy grin._

Realizing, that it was not only he who had made a fool of himself by staring; Ron could not help but grin a little. He could see the thoughts battling in her head. He had loved seeing her loose the gathered confident composure of hers she was always working so hard on maintaining whenever they were around each other. He had loved it years ago and he loved it now. The way she could not find a slicing comeback line to an obviously shaky situation, the way she bit her lower lip while one thought was chasing another and the way her eyes widened a little at the terror of this embarrassing situation. Her eyes were softer than in the morning, probably because of the alcohol and the surroundings that were full of fond memories for the both of them. The moonlight was making her dark hair shine while the tanned skin on her shoulders looked like very light milk chocolate that was slowly melting in the pot. That was how Ron felt – slowly melting away.

She felt her insides turn into something smooth and hot and gliding that was making its way through her every blood vessel. Her cheeks were getting flushed and Hermione felt as if the roots of her hair were rising, making the scalp feel tingly. In fact, everything was tingling. Maybe there was a problem with her blood supply?

„Yeah, I-... yeah, let's go. " She turned her back to Ron, not standing to look at him for another minute.

_Good __god! It's definitely not the wine! It's still him! Oh please, let's just apparate to Ginny's apartment! Please make some nasty remark which will make me hate you enough, at least for the time being, so I can say something equally as awful. Then we can say a cool good-bye and blissfully hate each other until the wedding by which time I will have hopefully gained enough composure and common sense to throw the rice, send Ginny and Harry on their merry way and apparate back to my one-bedroom flat in Brazil to get some perspective on this. Or in other words - start hating him again._

Ron tried to stop himself, but he was never the one who could resist his feelings and especially a vulnerable Hermione who looked like she could crumble into his arms at any second. There was still that same urge to touch her, even if she resisted, especially if she resisted.

"'Mione?" He could have sworn the use of her old nickname made her shudder, but it could have been the small breeze sweeping through St. Ottery Catchpoles otherwise undisturbed and quiet night. Ron continued, while stepping behind her and putting one hand around her waist, "I think apparating together is a wise move. If we do get splinched I hope our heads end up in the same part of the Kalahari desert so we can talk one another to death."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a little. Ron always did have a knack for making her feel better and making light of some situations that were unbearably cruel on her nerves.

Pop! They apparated in front of Ginny's building. A few drunken people were making their way towards the Ministry of Magic while talking about dancing and drinks. When they passed Ron and Hermione they stared at the couple wide-eyed. One of the group, a dirty blonde girl, that was a bit on the chubby side, got the most mischievous look on her face. She quickly took out a small camera from her faux jewel encrusted bag and snapped a quick photo which resulted in a big puff of smoke and a blinding blast of light. "Pravati will give me her first born for this!"

Hermione waited for them to pass and then turned to face Ron, not really wanting to talk about the little group that had just passed them. Ron probably has some high-profile socialite girlfriend and this little scene will be in all of tomorrow's wizarding newspapers – tabloid-or not. She definitely did not want to be the source of some red-hot wizarding community gossip her first day back.

"Um, thanks for seeing me off and sorry about the misunderstanding. I mean misinterpretation…," she stammered and her voice trailed off; looking at her toes all of the sudden. Ron always did make her feel a little less confident, a little less sure of herself and a little girly. Not all the time, but just those times she did not realize he had gotten through her defenses, he would come and sweep her off her feet _– god what a bad expression! Ron does not sweep me off my feet! –_ with some comment that was funny or sweet or possibly both.

"Misinterpretation?" Ron looked quizzically at the woman who seemed very interested in her shoes at the moment. He put his hands on her shoulders to get her to look up, being entirely aware that she could slap him or worse – hex him.

_Was she actually… no she couldn't be… but was she thinking that him making sure she got to Ginny's alright was his way of… trying to…um..__spend the night?_

She looked up, not looking straight into his eyes. "Yeah, you know those people that passed… Telling Pravati…" Hermione looked down again.

Ron started laughing. That hearty throaty low chuckle she loved so much. It sent shivers down her spine making her shudder involuntarily, just like she did earlier in front of the Burrow.

_This man will be the end of me. __He probably doesn't even have a clue he still has this effect on me. If he did we would not be standing here, laughing. Whoa! Stop! Calm down. Breathe – in and out. No impure thoughts. That's right, you can do it. Say a calm, cool goodbye and be off to bed._

"Oh, don't you worry," Ron said, still laughing, "my reputation can take it. I will probably even benefit from this. It does takes away from my gloomy, secretive, tall and dark but I can take it. Come on now, let's go upstairs." He slipped his hand around her shoulders like it was the most natural thing to do and stated guiding her towards the lobby.

"What? Wait, I am going upstairs and you – "she said, poking her finger at his chest "-are going to your fancy flat wherever it may be." She put her hands on her hips and tried to ignore the fact that her heart was thumping at the thought of spending the night with Ron.

Ron laughed even harder and pulled her into a hug which she tried to fight out of. "Oh darling misses Granger! Not in my wildest dreams would I have thought that you would have me, but if you do insist I am happy to do your bidding and fulfill your every wish…."  
By this point Hermione had gotten out of Ron's hug thanks to a lot of pushing and struggling.

"Oh come on. You cannot get into Ginny's apartment without me. I installed a security system for her. She insisted upon a lot of charms in different order, but I got her something better. If someone is standing at the door and is recognized as trustworthy by the system, they will be let through, if not, then I will get an immediate alarm. You could imagine the scares I got the first few times it went off when Harry thought he was going to do the walk of shame nice and quiet, but forgot his socks or something and tried to apparate back in. We have way more advanced security I could offer Ginny by now, but I didn't much see the point of replacing it now, seeing as she and Harry are looking for a place together. A house or something…." Ron continued talking while guiding a still reluctant Hermione into the building.

Neither of them noticed a fly on the lamp post that quickly transfigured into a woman, held on to the post for a few moments and then slid down. Pravati hopped to her feet and smiled the happiest smile she had in weeks. "Got you now the most lucrative bachelor of the wizarding world!" To top off her story she snapped a photo of the last glimpse of Ron and Hermione disappearing into the building.

Hermione let Ron guide her into the building but took a few quicker steps to rid herself of his distracting touch.

"Hello Mr. Weasly! Miss Ginny is not in, you know. She left with a friend earlier, you know. I don't know when she will be back, you know. She was with Mr. Potter too, you know, so she might not be back today, you know," the doorman was limping closer, obviously having recognized Ron as Ginny's brother but completely ignoring Hermione. When Hermione saw Ron slipping him some coins she realized that Ron was worried for Ginny's safety and obviously had the man watching Ginny and her comings and goings more closely than her friend realized.  
"I know Jon, I know. We went to my parents' house and I am just dropping our friend off. She is sleeping here tonight, but I doubt Gin will come back today," he winked at the doorman, who returned the wink, obviously trying to get on Ron's good side even more if possible.

"Very well, Mr. Ron. The surveillance system is up and running just checked it today."

"Yes, I noticed when I got the alarm at my office at about 4 PM," Ron said, slapping the man on the shoulder and chuckling some more. He walked towards the elevator with Hermione and was silent during the ride up. Hermione actually felt like she wanted to talk. She had not felt like she wanted to talk to Ron for a long time. There had been times she had hesitated popping by, especially Christmases and birthdays when she felt more alone than ever, but she had stopped herself. She did not want to see him with her. She just wanted to see him and Ginny and Harry and Molly and Arthur and everyone else, even Fleur and those rug rats of hers and Bills but she could not have stood the sight of HER taking… yes, that woman…taking Hermione's family. That is how she thought of the Weasly's – Her family.

Ron got off first, almost as if he was trying to hide the security system from Hermione. By the time she had strolled to the door, it made a soft 'click!' and was ajar before she knew it.

Why didn't he hesitate in the elevator? Why didn't he try to make a move when they were alone, riding up? She had already imagined pushing the stop knob… Had she really imagined it? All the tension, all the little hints? But at the same time, what had she been expecting? A heated snog session like Ginny had proposed? Even though she was still hurt and offended by how things had ended between them it felt as if her body had forgotten. All her body wanted to do was slip into Ron's arms and be ravished. She shuddered at her thoughts.

_No! I HATE HIM! Definitely not __whom I want, or expect to have or…crave._

She looked up to say goodbye and felt a hot jet flash through her stomach as their eyes met. Hermione was so startled that she took a small step back.

"Well…" Ron started. He had felt so good, so confident up until they were alone again. What was wrong with him? It wasn't as if he had any feelings for the girl…no the woman that was now standing before him. No he did not have any feelings, not just any feelings. These feeling were very present and possibly even bigger than the day she left him. It felt as if he was having a heart attack and a brain bleed at the same time. At least that's what it felt like, because his heart was going so fast he thought it could stop at any moment and his brain was racing frantically trying to put together a coherent thought.

Ron hadn't fully comprehended how much he had missed Hermione, nor had he comprehended how drunk the both of them really were. He locked eyes with Hermione and felt his stomach go crazy all over again. He bent down towards Hermione who looked entirely terrified. On the last moment he decided, he could not ruin everything he seemed to have achieved that day, by kissing Hermione. That could send her packing in a heartbeat and him down the pitch black darkness of self loathing he had been in when Hermione had left for Rio. Instead he hugged her. She didn't hug back, just stood there like a board, being hugged. He could smell her hair, that faint smell of perfume and the softness of her small frame against his body. A small part of the skin on her cheek touched his and he felt as if that place was on fire. If he didn't leave now, he would do something utterly stupid. Ron pulled away quickly and stomped towards the stairway. He did not trust himself to wait for the elevator, much less apparate at this point. He forced the stairway door open and let it close with a bang, quickly taking the steps of the stairway, to get more distance between himself and the woman who caused him to have abdominal Hippogriff attacks.

Hermione stood baffled at the door, watching Ron stomp away as hastily as if he had been stung. Her hormones were bubbling through her system causing the woman to stand there gaping at the hallway door that had just hid a man already out of sight. She had been a split second away from janking open the door and pulling Ron inside. A split second away from…_No doubt the most wonderful night in a long time._ Instead she now watched as he furiously pulled on the door that lead to the stairway. He took a few quick strides and was gone so hastily that Hermione thought the moment between them had been a fruit of her over-active imagination. She stepped into the apartment, closed the door, and leaned on the hard cool wooden surface for a moment to calm her rattling nerves. She then took a long ragged breath, and did the only thing she knew – walked to the balcony and took out her cigarettes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron stomped down to the lobby feeling so distracted that he completely ignored Jons attempts at a conversation and quickly walked out to Diagon Alley. The cold night air hit him with a gust of fresh scents ans mystery. Diagon Alley was beautiful at night, even if the people heading towards The Ministry were all but as fresh and clear as the night air was.

He strolled towards the Leaky Cauldron not knowing what to do or think. The battle of emotions was intense. A part of him wanted to sprint back to Ginnys apartment and tell Hermione everything. About how he missed her, how he loved her and how he could not stand if she left again. He wanted her to know how sorry he was for not listening to her, for not going after her, for not apologizing, for not doing everything he could to find her. Well, he had in fact tried to find her, but if the most talented witch of her time does not want to be found, then there was not much he or anyone for that matter could do about it. Correction, much he could have done about it then. Now his clearance at The Ministry was so high he could have found a beetle in let's say, for instance, in Brazil but back then he was just starting out and could not reasearch anyone he wanted. He had even tried going to the Head of the Department of Mysteries, but he had but chuckled, patted him on on the shoulder and told him she would be back when she was ready.

To be quite honest, at first he had not even wanted to find her. He had been offended she did not trust him enough to stay and listen. For the first two weeks he thought that she would soon return and they would work things out like they usually did. By spending about two days at his apartment in bed together, eating take out, watching television (merits of which Hermione had taught him) and engaging in other more physical activities. Roughly a week after that, he sincerely hoped she would come back, but was getting uneasy. After about 3 weeks without any contact he realized that this was serious enough for Hermione to not come back or let him know she was alright, or alive for that matter.

He began asking everyone he knew she was in contact with. He travelled around the United Kingdom in different wizarding villages and towns. He went to places she had loved and even to the places she hated. For a brief moment he had been excited, thinking she had gone back to Hogwarts and taken up a job there. Unfortunately the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was a bloke with long hair, not the woman he had hoped to meet as he burst in during class, saying "Hermione, I am so sorry. I love you.." The little buggers in class had gotten a good laugh at him, though.

It was too late. None of the people he contacted knew where she was. She had contacted some of them a few weeks ago to tell them she was going to be unreachable for a while but had not disclosed where she was going. Ron didn't find out she was in Brazil until he found Hermione's card she had sent Harry for his birthday. He had forced Harry and Ginny to tell him which part of the world she was in. Harry later drunkenly admitted he knew she was in Brazil, but where exactly, he did not know.

Ron had reached the brick wall separating Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron. He tapped the stones in the correct order and soon found himself sitting at the bar with a cold butterbeer in hand, talking to Neville.  
"How are you Ron?" Neville was drying some glasses in the dim light of the bar. There were no other customers and obviously Neville was keeping busy because he did not want to drive Ron away although it was way past closing time. His wife Luna silently crept downstairs, but seeing Neville drying the glasses she had already dried perfectly about 3 hours ago, she nodded at Ron, kissed her husband on the cheek and told him she was going to bed.

Ron was just sitting there, taking large gulps of butterbeer marked with two xx and swallowing it slowly. He did not really fancy small talk, even if it was an old friend like Neville. What small talk was there to make anyway? About this subject? He had not told anyone and he was sure that his family had not either, but somehow their break-up ended up in the tabloids anyway. It was not front page news, because obviously there was not enough material about it, since everyone that was close to the couple, kept their mouths shut and walked around sullen-faced as if someone had died. Wherever he went people kept giving him looks of pity or disgust. He had never read the articles that were written about them, but he imagined what was said: 'Idiot wizard cheats on the best thing that ever happened to him with co-worker' or 'The Power Couple of the Dream Team broken up' or 'Hermione wised up – bye-bye Ron'.

Most of it was only true in some parts. Yes, they broke up. Yes, Hermione left him. Yes, there was a co-worker but he never cheated on her, but he had been tempted. He was very ashamed to admit it, but he had been tempted, because the woman had done everything in her power to make him notice her. He had not found out the extent of her actions until Hermione had already gone. She had given him a week before approaching him in a fashion that could not be called friendly. She had explained, that both of them interns for the Ministry of Magic, both of them young, ambitious and in training to become the best assets for the Department of Mysteries they were, in her opinion, perfect for each other.

She had arranged for Hermione to get hints about herself and Ron from various co-workers using the Imperius curse, had arranged for Hermione to find Ron and herself together in sometimes questionable situations and had flat out told her to 'bugger off, because we are made for each other!'. As if that wasn't enough, when Hermione confronted Ron about these rumors he had accused her of being over-controlling, emotional and jealous. The cherry on the pie arrived, when Hermione came to meet Ron for lunch and found them on his office desk with her kissing Ron. Of course he was angry with Amber at the time, but she had been very apologetic and said she just tripped over the stacks of papers and lost her balance, thus knocking everything off the desk and landing on top of Ron. He had been a fool to be offended that Hermione did not believe him, he realized that now, but back then all he could see was a pretty blonde coming on to him sometimes a bit too strongly, but he had to admit, it did stroke his ego. Besides that, Hermione was very suspicious and often in a bad mood so having a friend to talk to about these things was nice. Especially if Amber offered to listen and smooth things over whenever Hermione seemed to come at the wrong time and have a fit over nothing. He buried his face in his hands thinking about what a daft prick he had been.

When he had told Harry a few weeks later, his friend had looked at him, in such disbelief that Ron thought he was involuntarily transfiguring into a flowerpot. The only words out of Harry's mouth accompanied by a disbelieving shake of the head before he left to get a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey had been – 'You stupid git.'

Ron had gone to the Head of The Department of Mysteries and had Amber removed from the program, but that didn't do him any good. Hermione was gone and wasn't coming back. All he had left was his career that had gotten quite a blow, when he had refused to leave his apartment for a month sleeping most of the time or drinking when he was conscious. After a much debated intervention-style visit from Harry and Ginny he was forced to get on with his life. Ron buried himself in work, the way he had never done at Hogwarts and thanks to that he had the credentials to show for it. The credentials and the post and the perfect figures on his paycheck and his near-perfect apartment full of expensive stuff he didn't really care about.

"She is back mate," Ron said to Neville without any introduction and downed the last of his butterbeer.  
"I know." Neville dried the glass, put it back on the shelf and looked at the miserable man sitting before him. "What are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Ron was playing with the bottle and twirling it at strange angles.  
"Want me to take you home?"  
"No thanks. I'll just go by floo." Ron got up, threw some powdery substance into the flames, muttered words about where he wanted to go and disappeared from view.

Hermione awoke to the silent creaking of floorboards at about 6 in the morning. Normally, she would have kept sleeping but she had had a restless night much thanks to one Ronald Weasly. Hermione had stood with her back leaned against the door for almost 5 minutes before tearing herself from the sturdy and comforting cool surface and heading out to the balcony. She had taken in the starry night and the silent breeze before fishing into her pocket for a lighter and a pack of cigarettes which had reduced only by 4 since she had been back home.

Home? Brazil was home now. At first she had been quite disturbed by her own thoughts about being back, but later had shaken it off reckoning it was just the familiar surroundings of her childhood which prompted these strange impulses to call the place she was at, home. Her mind could not enjoy the serenity of calm for long, because just as she lit her cigarette and inhaled the first puff of smoke, she remembered the morning and how she had woken to Ron bustling in, then had a quick battle of words and headed out to have the first smoke of the day. Not soon after the same redhead came out to the balcony, stared at her in a way that made her hear beat irregularly, slap him and melt into a small pool of goo at the same time. He had snatched the cigarette from her hand, stepped on it and left her all hot and bothered about the scene. That and all the other times we were in the same room together.

_We don't even have to be alone and already he has this knee-weakening effect on my body_.

She refused to admit her reaction to Ron was anything other than physical. She had suddenly started coughing and felt the need to go somewhere else, to do something else besides think about Ron.

_Goddamn Weasly! He even manages to ruin a perfectly good smoke._

"Well someone looks… might I chance at saying… satisfied?" Hermione was full awake within moments and gave Ginny a mischievous look.  
"Oh, 'Mione! You are awake!" Ginny seemed a little confused for a moment, then smiled brightly and sat on the edge of the sofa. Hermione got up, took her wand and made a batch of hot chocolate with lemon peel, chili and ginger. She sat back down, pulled the blanket over her legs and offered the rest of the duvet to Ginny. Ginny took the mug and the blanket gratefully and leaned back on the soft cushions.  
"Hermione. I am marrying the most wonderful man alive." She looked so happy and dreamy that for a moment Hermione felt a pang of jealousy which she quickly suppressed. It was not jealousy because Harry and Ginny were happy. It was because she wasn't.

I am not? She had her job and her apartment in Brazil and... . That's it. That is all she had. And what she had did not make her happy. Admitting that hit Hermione with the force of a swift knock-out punch. Why wasn't she happy? Hadn't she decided years ago, after Raoul, that she would be content with just her job and her nice apartment? Ah yes – she was content, but not happy. Why was this the first time she was thinking about it?

She decided to sort through her feelings later, because at the moment she was sitting next to one of her best friends who was getting married and wanted to rave on and on about her ever-so-wonderful fiancée. Being a good friend Hermione shut her feelings somewhere in the back of her heart and listened.

"…. And Harry does the most wonderful thing when he kisses…."

_How long have I been out? I have to stop this, before she gets to parts I cannot erase even if I wanted to. I would probably feel a little sick every time I saw the two of them together._

"Whoa Gin! Way too much information! You would not want to know anything like this about me and Ron. Please extend me the same courtesy. "

When she had blurted it out, she realized what she had done. A quick look towards Ginny confirmed her greatest fears – Ginny looked like cat that had just caught a mouse and was going to play with her pray before she killed it.

"Oh, you and Ron. YOU and RON. Interesting. Actually, now that you do mention it, I would not mind hearing what exactly happened after we left. I don't believe you stayed at the Burrow or that Ron let you come home alone? He couldn't, by the way. Not with this Alcatraz-style security system he had installed. Mind you, that damn system has a knack for creating a lot of very embarrassing situations… He had to come upstairs!" Ginny looked mighty pleased with herself.

"Listen Gin. Nothing happened after you and Harry left to do, no doubt, disgusting and unholy things to each other…"  
Hermione was trying to veer the subject back to Ginny's gorgeous, most amazing and sexy fiancée she loved like a brother. Not that she really wanted to hear about their escapades in the bedroom department but what else was she to do. She had to sacrifice something and it wasn't about to be her peace of mind for the rest of the time she was going to be spending here. She would much rather be content never to look at Harry in the same way again (and puke a little in her mouth every time she saw him) or possibly have nightmares regarding what she was about to hear.

"Oh no Hermione! That will not work. Yes, I am a mushy romantic about to get married to the most perfect man alive, but… I am way too curious to let this drop. Did you have a mind-blowing, utterly amazing…conversation?" The young redhead, whom Harry had obviously corrupted to no end, smiled sweetly. "Now out with it!" To emphasize her point she was waving her mug of hot chocolate.

"I knew I should have spiked that with peppermint schnapps to throw you off the trail." Hermione was still attempting to make light of the situation but a menacing look form Ginny made her shrink a little and surrender.

"Alright, alright. Nothing happened. He just dropped me off here, opened the door and we went our separate ways. That's all. End of story."

She sipped on her hot chocolate and felt the warmth spread towards her extremities. Actually there was nothing to tell, was there? She didn't have to share the thing she would have like to have happened at some crazy moment when she was overwhelmed by hormones. Because, in fact, nothing had happened. People touch other peoples hands and shoulders all the time. It means nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Really? Nothing happened between you and Ron? I could save a lot on heating if you two were in separate ends of my apartment, so forgive me if I don't entirely buy your "nothing happened" theory. Besides, Pravati the Preacher is on my side," Ginny said while fishing through the pockets of her oversized robes.  
Hermione laughed out loud. "You had time to go to confession? Boy, you must have done unholy things last night." She watched Ginny fumbling under the blanket to get something out of the inner pocket of the robes. She recognized the robes to probably belong to Harry. "You know you are really lucky the _boyfriend fit_ is in right now."

She even smirked a little at her own remark. This amusement however was short lived when she saw the title on the first page of the flashy wizarding tabloid: 'Old Lovers Reunite on Diagon Alley for a Night of Passion'.  
"What! Wha..- What!" Ginny would have laughed but she was a bit alarmed by the look of utter shock and surprise her friend was currently sporting.

The article mainly consisted of two large photos of her and Ron in front of Ginny's apartment building. One was of them looking at each other and seemingly talking. Admittedly it would have been a bit dull otherwise so Pravati had decorated the photo with a big sparkly pink heart shape that surrounded their figures. In the other photo Ron was guiding her through the door with his arm around her shoulders. She knew who had taken the first picture, but the second? The second was the one that made it a story really. Otherwise it could almost have been gossip. Two old friends talking on Diagon Alley a few weeks before their friends wedding – big deal. She quickly skimmed the article for more information. 'Old friends and lovers…Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger… broke up…5 years…. Brazil…returned….rendezvous… Ginny Weasly's apartment. We wish them a night to remember!'  
"Is this it? Are there any more?" Hermione's eyes were wide with dread as she was frantically flipping through the pages of the magazine.

"Well, after I saw this one I just got it and came straight here. I hoped I would surprise you and Ron, plus get to barbeque the lot of you before throwing a celebratory breakfast to end this family feud that has been going on far too long. Alas, no luck!"

Hermione had not even responded to her hints about Ron and them spending the night together. Ginny did feel a twinge of guilt for being so irresponsible and letting her emotions get the best of her. Yet, her mind rarely won out when it came to Harry.

"It's almost 7. I don't think the Quibbler and Daily Prophet are going to let this one go. It's too sweet of a story."

Hermione put down her empty cup and hugged her knees to her chest. Her thoughts were running wild.

_Has Ron seen this already? I doubt he gets Pravati the Prophet or Preacher or whatever. Well, he was the one acting this way and I guess he will have to pay the price. It doesn't really matter what the wizarding world of London thinks about me, does it? Soon I will be back in Brazil, where nobody knows about my past with Ron and I doubt any of them gets Pravati's silly little tabloid or even the Daily Prophet for that matter. At the wedding I will just have to put up with being the slutty bridesmaid. Although… I will have to see Molly and Arthur and they will surely have heard of this… _

Ginny turned towards her friend looking worried. "Look, Hermione… I didn't mean to put you or Ron in an awkward position. I mean, I did – good heavens I did! – but not in this way. If I would have known I would have come back with you."

"What? No, it's not your fault. After all, the fact that Pravati was out there was just pure luck and there was nothing you could have done about it." Hermione winked at Ginny and continued, "Look at it this way - at least now I got a good nights sleep." Almost as an afterthought she added, "Besides, what is the worst that could happen?"

Hermione forced a smile and padded towards the bathroom to get a hot shower. "What's in the agenda for today?"

"Bridesmaids dresses!" Ginny almost squeaked with anticipation and Hermione could have sworn she bounced a little as she made her way towards her kitchen to start making coffee and eggs.

Hermione came out of the shower in the same robe she had used the day before, drying her hair as she walked.

"Ginerva dear, is that the divine smell of coffee my nose detects? You are a peach dear," the brown-haired witch said in a singsong voice, nearing the kitchen table.

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way for you my dear," Ginny replied in a much similar manner. She placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of Hermione and continued bustling through the kitchen.

There were two loud thumps on the door. Hermione looked at Ginny quizzically while her eyebrows shot up to almost join her hairline. Ginny returned the same glance. There were three more thumps at the door. Just as Ginny was about to go get the door, it burst open with two very disheveled people bustling in and a lot of bright lights flashing.

"Bloody hell and Horrifying Hippogriffes! Damn press!" Ron looked as if someone had tried to pull him apart, piece by piece. His clothes appeared to have been pulled in every direction, he had some soot on his cheek and his hair was messy, spiking aup at different angles.

"Mrs. Potter! Thank god your brother came when he did. They were eating me alive!" The young blonde woman was wearing a powdery blue costume which looked elegant on her, complimenting the blonde of her hair and her fair skin-tone. She would have looked stylish if not for her hot pink gloves she was now busy removing, her matching set of high heels and an odd-shaped hat. She tried to brush the soot off her shoulders and fix her hair. Hermione noted gleefully that she did not quite succeed.

"It's not exactly Mrs. Potter just yet." Ginny obviously did not appreciate the woman's brown-nosing much, but she cleared Hermione's still messy nest with a flick of her wand and conjured up a bigger table for them to sit at. "Hermione, this is Frieda, Fleurs assistant here in London…"

"Actually it is executive assistant," Frieda piped in, cutting Ginny off.

"Yes, yes of course you are," Ginny pressed from between her teeth. "Shall we go and discuss the sketches?"

The two of them stepped towards the table in the living area, leaving Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. Hermione had been grateful for the distraction, but now the two of them were standing in the kitchen alone.

She attempted to drink the black coffee she had grown to love in Brazil, but today, for some reason, she could not gulp it down. Instead it made her feel sick. She took the cup and went to pour in some milk. Her hand was trembling because Ron was standing there, inches away, trying to smooth his clothes. Memories of their tense encounters flooded back.

Ron threw a quick glance at the mirror in the hall and swore again under his breath, moving to stand next to Hermione. She was about to protest because his arrival had caused her to spill some milk on the counter, but instead of trying to make a move of some kind, he let the water run and began to wash his face.

_Am I feeling disappointed? No, it couldn't be!_

Hermione tried to reach for a cloth to clean up her mess, when he handed it to her and their hands touched. The bushy-haired woman jumped a little spilling coffee that mixed with the milk already spilt on the countertop, now forming small islands of milk and caramel coffee. Hermione snorted a bit angrily and started mopping it up furiously with the cloth Ron had handed her.

Ron chuckled at her clumsiness while trying to get the soot off his cheek that was now turning red from the constant rubbing.

_Oh god, why are you here? Especially after last night when you practically ran out of the building so you wouldn't have to be in the same room with me. Why are you being all helpful and nice? What in God's name is he doing here?_

"So, can you take it?" Ron had moved behind her and was whispering in her ear, making her skin tingle. She shivered at the sound of Ron's voice but forced herself to put on an angry mask and turned to face him. He moved even closer to her, placing his hands on the counter behind Hermione, trapping her. She felt all her nerves give out a general alarm and instead of standing still she took the last step back she was able to take and now stood with her back against the counter. If the situation had not been so intense, she might have noticed the slippery satin fabric of the white robe get soaked with the coffee-milk islands, but she didn't. Instead she focused on looking furious. Ron just kept grinning at her uneasy expression, taking in her glowing skin and the fact that the slippery fabric of the white bathrobe didn't do much in terms of hiding.

"Take what?" Hermione hissed, hoping he wouldn't realize what she was thinking about.

_Just stop leaning back and lean into me. Just 10 inches. Stop teasing me and get it over with. Kiss me and…_

She shook her head to rid herself of some of the thoughts that were sprinting around and round in her head.

Ron wiggled his eyebrows. "You know – being with the most sought-after bachelor in dear old London's fancy wizarding community."

"I wouldn't know, now would I? I haven't met him!" She hissed even louder.

"Oh honey, but you have. He is the very reason you are in this predicament with the tabloids to begin with." He had whispered in her ear again, making a shiver travel down her spine.

Ron saw Hermione's eyes widen as she was processing the new information he had just fed her. She gained her composure fairly quickly and pulled on the mask of indifference.

"Why are you here," Hermione demanded in a voice she thought was cool, composed and uncaring.

"Oh I came to check on my partner in crime, of course. Why else did you think I was here?" His voice was husky as he was half talking, half whispering to her. "That, and I came to bring you this," he slipped a small vile into the front pocket of the robe.

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron apparated to his office at The Department of Mysteries and felt rather pleased with himself. He silently congratulated himself on managing to leave before making a complete ass of himself. Ron leaned both of his hands on the oak desk that faced a huge Georgian fireplace decorated with white leafy designs and let his head fall to his chest as he let out a sigh of relief. He then turned towards the huge windows lined with burgundy velvet curtains looking down at Diagon Alley and eyed the bustling people going about their day. He knew full well that to them, it appeared as his windows and the whole floor in fact, appeared to not exist. He was watching a young red-headed girl beg her mum to visit the Hondeydukes Candy Paradise by pulling on her hand and making puppy eyes.

The previous night, he had had time to think. He had flooed to his apartment and intended to go to sleep as soon as possible but instead; he had poured a small amount of amber liquid into a short flat glass and sat in front of his modern fireplace. 'A bachelors dream', the real estate agent had described it when he moved in a few years ago. Indeed it had been. He smiled and thought of the good times he had spent here – with his family, with friends and of course his wide array of girlfriends. Harry had started to refer to them as rentals. Ron insisted he keep his comments under wraps while any of them were with the current conquest, but he did not stop his old friend from teasing when they were amongst friends or family. Even Molly had begun to tell him, it was about time he "found a nice girl to settle down with'. Admittedly, he had been trying, but the truth of the matter was – he missed Hermione. A sad truth it was, because he could have found her if he wanted to. He had almost put in a request to track her down numerous times, but a little voice in the back of his head kept asking: 'Do you really want to find her? Find out she has a family, 2.3 kids, a golden retriever and a white picket fence?' And to be quite honest – he didn't. He would much rather have her in his memories the way she was 5 years ago than know the truth. Even if he did find her, what would he say? 'Hi, I just happened to be in the neighborhood?' Not really a good conversation starter considering the way they had parted ways when they last saw each other. Even if he did get over the awkward start and even if she did hear him out before hexing his ass back to England, what if she had rejected his feeble attempt at even being friends much less anything else? He thought he was over his insecurities but when it came to Hermione he was every bit that 11-year old little boy with dirt on his nose, trying to 'make the stupid fat rat yellow'. He smiled at the thought of their first meeting on the train. Oh he had been so annoyed with the bushy haired know-it-all! Who would have known that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…and more. He smiled even broader at the thought of their 'good times'. Hermione was smart and witty and a terrible know-it-all which sometimes made him absolutely and positively insane, yet he could not resist her. He had to admit that the fact she could drive him completely and utterly crazy was what he loved about her. That witty banter, those flushed cheeks, the way her curls bounced as she was poking her finger in his chest, trying to make her point. He simply could not resist her and he had decided to get her back.

There was a knocking sound on the door of his office and a man poked his head in. "Mr. Weasly, may I come in?"

"Yes, yes Robert. Of course." Ron turned to Robert, the silly smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley… You seem well…" Robert stammered and chuckled. Ron concluded he must have seen Parvati's article but decided not to make the other agent non-the-wiser about the true events of the previous night. He enjoyed the fact that people believed Hermione would actually agree to spend the night with him and he would not contradict that for the world. Plus, that would drive away at least some of the suitors at the wedding or wherever else, for that matter.

"Yes, thank you. Alright, what do you have for me," Ron asked, as he walked to his desk, took a seat and started looking over the papers Robert had handed him.

Hermione stood in the kitchen, the back of her robe still soaked with the mixture of coffee and milk. She just stood there, looking flabbergasted and feeling… _betrayed out of a good kiss? _She hazily put her hand in the pocket of the bathrobe and touched the little vile. _How could he just have…? Did he actually just… _It was hard for her to think straight, as her mind was protesting any coherent thought that she was trying to form.

_In the name of Merlin's beard! I wasn't imagining this! He was flirting with me-… Actually no! He wasn't flirting! This was some downright dirty foreplay!_ M_ind-blowingly wicked of him… _Obviously thinking about Ron and that naughty look in his eyes weren't doing her any favors.Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and her hands were trembling. It felt as if her heart was in different parts of her body at the same time, pounding so loudly that it should have been heard blocks away. In a feeble attempt to calm her nerves she took out the vile and examined it, recognizing it to be a common sobering potion.

"... leave these sketches with you and when you drop by later we can make some changes to the design you pick. Not that it is necessary, but if you insist I presume Madame Fleur may be persuaded if you present a good argument."

Hermione saw Ginny open her mouth to answer the woman but was cut off which was, judging by the look on her face, not the first time this had happened. "Alright, I'll be popping off then!"

"NO!"

That was the only word Ginny got out of her mouth, but it was too late. Frieda had tried to Apparate out of her apartment. Tried being the operative word. She vanished then reappeared looking rather frazzled and jumpy. Her once pastel costume was now covered with a layer of grey dust, her hat was missing and one of the heels of her shoes was broken. She got up and tried to look as profession as the situation allowed.

"I, - I will be going now. We shall meet later in my office…No, now that I think about it, my assistant will see you. I have…business to attend to." Frieda performed a simple cleaning spell and tried to muster up as much confidence as the situation allowed her. She stepped out; trying her best not to limp and pretend the heel on her shoe was still intact.

Ginny burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess the illustrious thing Muggles call karma does exist. That and she should have remembered I told her not to try and Apparate in or out of my flat thanks to that security system of Ron's. I swear that woman doesn't let anyone get a word in, but Fleur and I think she would get married instead of me to make sure everything goes the way she pictured it. Originally, I wanted a small wedding, you know, only the people who are closest to me and Harry, but Mum got strangely excited over the whole thing and of course Bill and Fleur happened to be over so the whole thing got blown way out of proportion... " Ginny noticed that her talking was falling on deaf ears as Hermione was uncharacteristically quiet.

She turned towards her friend who was looking quite shaken, leaning her back against the kitchen counter that was currently under a small flood of milk and coffee. Hermione didn't seem to notice that the coffee and milk were slowly dripping on the floor and by the looks of it, also the fact that the back of her robe was soaked with the mixture.

"Well, what did that ruggedly handsome brother of mine put you through this time?" She eyed the other witch who was clutching a small vile of something that looked like sobering potion, her cheeks glowing red, while the rest of her face seemed pale.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Ginny commented.

Hermione seemed more serious now than she had been earlier when they were discussing the mess Parvati had caused. Ginny hoped for dear life that her thoughtless actions had not caused Hermione to rethink her decision about coming back to London. She wanted Hermione to be at her and Harry's wedding, and despite what Ron might have done to cause Hermione to look as shocked as she did, Ginny knew he wanted Hermione here too. Not that she had not planned on Hermione and Ron to bump into each other before the wedding, just not nearly quite as often and not nearly quite in the manner it had happened so far.

She didn't know there would be some crazy reason he would come barging in at the wee hours of the morning. She did not know that Ron would he coming over for dinner. It is true, that he sometimes dined at the Burrow, but she had not been aware he would be coming that exact day. She hoped he would, and she might have even dropped a little hint about Molly missing her youngest son to Robert, Ron's assistant, but she did not meddle any further. And what was meddling anyway, if not helping things along? She had not planned for the two of them to be caught by Parvati, had she? She had not planned for them to be standing there, in the middle of Diagon Alley, doing what they were doing.

What were they doing anyway? She knew Ron and Hermione far too well to assume this had gone any further than the photos revealed, seeing as then she would have come home to a rather different scene which would have not involved Hermione sleeping on the sofa alone or that she would have been sleeping to begin with.

Something did happen, she was sure of it, but she doubted Hermione would have told her much these days. She seemed so distant and guarded even around her and Harry, let alone Ron. There were times, like at lunch in The Leaky Cauldron, when the old Hermione was there – the sparkle in her eyes as she was telling them about the latest vaccines or cures for some hard-to-pronounce tropical illness neither of them had ever heard about but was 'very common amongst a small group of wizards in some jungle of Southern America', every bit of the lovely know-it-all Ginny remembered, but then the mask would slide back on and the sparkle was barely there. Hermione was keeping her distance, not just with Ron, but with everyone.

The only time Ginny had seen the mask lift for more than a few moments was the previous night at The Burrow. It was as if nothing had happened in the past 5 years. There was laughter, fond walks down the memory lane that had to take a few detours whenever Ron and Hermione's whirlwind of a romance stood in the way, but all of it mixed with quick witted humor that sometimes dabbled in clever remarks that held ambiguous meaning. The younger generation thought this was not picked up by Molly and Arthur who, in turn, decided to ignore it and obviously enjoyed the chatter and looked at all of them with a strange fondness.

The young red-headed witch shook her head at the thought of the two people she loved dearly, but was sure would make her prematurely gray if they didn't come around soon. This was obviously the most progress they had made in 5 years but Ginny knew that if Hermione left to go back to Brazil this time, it would truly be over. Her brother was so clearly not over Hermione and Hermione was so clearly not over Ron. The little scenes she had witnessed the previous night had been proof enough. These two were the most stubborn, jealous, rash and dumbfounded people when it came to the matters of the heart.

"I-… I guess I did, "Hermione said while forcing a small smile, "see a ghost." _ I saw the ghost of my and Ron's past_, she almost muttered under her breath. Hermione took a deep breath to collect herself so she could pull the mask of indifference even deeper over the mess of feelings she was experiencing.

"Well, I'll go and take a shower and then we can go, "Hermione added cheerily and headed towards the bathroom as swiftly as her shaky legs permitted.

'Go where? We haven't even discussed going anywhere,' Ginny shook her head in disbelief, considering briefly about reminding her friend she just got out of the shower 30 minutes ago, but then decided against it.

Hermione calmly walked to the bathroom, closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. She knew full well she had already taken a shower and that her hair was already beginning to form those messy lazy coils it always did, when she neglected to perform a drying spell on it. The curly haired witch stepped into the tub and let the water run. She took a seat in the tub, only to hug her knees to her chest the second time this morning and let the water run over her curly hair and tanned shoulders.

She quietly wondered if coming back had been a mistake. It was hard to stay mad at Ron when her emotions and hormones were doing somersaults whenever they were in the same room together and, strangely enough, this seemed to happen a lot. She contemplated why Ron had come to see her this morning. A sobering potion was simple enough to make, besides she was not Pansy Parkinson who couldn't whip up much anything without making it turn into poison in the process. She was sure he had come to see her, as he had looked a little surprised (and bothered?) that his sister was there. _After all, Ginny was supposed to be at Harry's, right?_ Hermione stopped herself, before she could read into more than it surely was and got out of the tub.

The young red-head was waiting for her in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a steaming cup of coffee and a big pile of sketches Frieda had left her. To say that she was looking at the sketches would have been an understatement. She was examining them like a hawk, would have been a better expression for describing the sight of Ginny sitting on one of the chairs that surrounded the small table.

Hermione had not noticed it earlier, but Ginny's apartment was surprisingly modern-looking as opposed to most wizards' apartments, although there were gadgets and compositions of color, which would have made a normal Muggle flinch. Hermione had to admit, that Ginny had good taste and that her apartment was everything she was – a bit quirky, a bit traditional but altogether adorable.

The walls of the kitchen were pale beige; the kitchen table was white, surrounded with chairs that were bright pink and green, although all chairs differed in colour by a small amount. The bright pink was picked up again with three lamps that were hanging above the countertop. To say they were lamps, was maybe pushing it, since they were basically pink wires and sockets with huge light bulbs, hanging low above the countertop. The floors were old wood that seemed to have been left out in the sun and rain for quite some time, creating a nice contrast with the lively pops of colour. To be honest, the apartment was simple, but there were lots of colours on the trays, coffee cups, plates, the kettle and pillows on the sofa.

"Oh, 'Mione, you're done." It looked as if she had startled the bride-to-be who ran her hand through her mess of red hair in a much too familiar way, looking exasperated. "Come and help me. It is you that will be wearing this, after all."

Hermione patted to the table, leaving moist footprints on the floor and curled up on one of the chairs with one of her legs curled under her body. She gratefully reached for the mug of hot coffee Ginny was offering and for the first time she was back, relaxed and appreciated the time she was spending with her old friend.

A soft light was slowly making its way into the apartment through the flowy curtains as Hermione and Ginny were going through the different designs Fleur had sent. It must have been almost midday by the time they had worked their way through most of the pile.

"Alright, I like the soft green and the soft violet ones," Ginny put those two aside in the pile they had deemed as 'acceptable'.

"But the bright pink and canary yellow alongside the neon green are out. What do you want to do with the cobalt blue?" Hermione was handing her a sketch which showed a dress in a beautiful deep blue hue that had a stunning design, but in her opinion, would clash strangely with Ginny's white wedding dress.

Ginny snatched the sketch out of her hands. "I don't want to give this up," Ginny said as she eyed the sketch holding it out and then looking at it closer with a scrutinizing look, "but I don't think it is fit to be a bridesmaids dress. It would look rather out-of-place with all the decorations and my dress and… Oh, do I really have to let it go?" Her brow was furrowed, as she put it in the 'acceptable' pile and smiled, "We will discuss it when we get to Fleur's office. That assistant of Frieda's is much nicer, and in my opinion, more talented than she is anyway."

"Alright now what about these five pastel ones – baby blues in five different hues? God, what is it with this colour?"

"Oh, this is probably Frieda's doing. In case you didn't notice, she is rather attached to pale blue hues and so is Fleur for that matter. They went to Beauxbatons together, so I guess that's where they get it," Ginny looked at the designs one by one, always finding some element that reminded her of the Beauxbatons uniform and so she put them in the 'not acceptable' pile one after another.

Suddenly, Ginny leaned over the table and squeezed her friends' hand. "Hermione, I am so glad you are here." Having said that the younger red-headed woman went back to studying the designs, not even realizing how much her simple gesture had meant to Hermione, who was doing her best to remain tearless. One sentence was hammering at the back door of the curly-haired witches mind – 'Home. I am home.'

A/N: I am trying to make this story more readable by formatting it a little, since I don't like how when I upload it, it just bunches all the text together, although I have formatted it differently (left empty rows or lovely star symbols in between so it would be more enjoyable and easier to follow if I switch locations or characters). If any of you have any tips on how to make it more readable do let me know. For this chapter I used the 'ruler' option, but I don't really like it much. This used to be so much easier!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ron was bent over the paperwork that was literally piling up on his desk. That is, he was lucky if it was piling itself somewhere, on his desk or some other flat surface. Most of it was just floating about aimlessly. There were little colorful memos attaching themselves everywhere, there were white papers folded into airplanes that were flying about until they found a place to unfold and scrolls of parchment and manila folders scattered everywhere, some of them still floating mid-air, only to fall to the ground with a loud 'clunk' when the charm wore off. Ron stretched his long limbs and yawned, directing his gaze out of the window onto the now dark sky. He vaguely wondered what time it could have been, but made a mental note not to look towards the old grandfather clock that was undoubtedly pointing towards 'home'.

Not that he would have minded getting his coat and taking a brisk walk through Diagon Alley and then Muggle London. Ron didn't live that far from the Ministry and walking to clear his head seemed like a very enjoyable thing to do, but he feared that if he left this floating chaos behind and just took a few folders, he wouldn't want to take another step in his office, come Monday morning. He sighed and turned back to the task at hand – signing mission reports. 

###

Harry Potter walked down Diagon Alley towards the Ministry of Magic, avoiding the glances of strangers or the outright gawking of others. As years went by he had come accustomed to the staring, the whispering and even the ruddy flash photography that blinded everyone within 5 feet of him, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He walked past his fiancés house and looked up to see if the lights in her apartment were on. They were, and by the sound of it, the girls were having a good time.

Harry didn't really know what to think about Hermione coming back. He was happy to see her again and she was one of the most important people in his life, besides the Weasleys, but he dreaded the time she would go back to Brazil and leave them again. He and Ginny would of course miss her, but they had each other and by that time, they would be preoccupied with starting their life together. But Ron was a whole different matter. He remembered the state he was in 5 years ago far too well to feel at ease about his own wedding. Some people were worried if their girlfriends would say yes, some were worried if their fiancé would go through with it, others were worried about getting as far away from their significant others as humanly possible. He wasn't worried about any of that. He was worried about his best friend and soon-to-be brother-in-law and the state he would be in if she, his other best friend, left again. The situation reminded him vaguely of those Venezuelan soap operas Petunia used to love so much.

Harry smiled at the passing thought of the Durselys. He remembered his time with them more vaguely with every year that passed. For years now, the Weasleys had been his family. He sure was a lucky chap to be marrying his best friends' dizzyingly wonderful sister and also for the aforementioned best friend not killing him for doing so. In return, he would have to be the one to keep an eye on Ron and that was just what he was heading to do.

Occasionally, when he and Ginny had been to Ron's place for drinks or dinner with another excellently beautiful but deafeningly brainless example of yet another _rental girlfriend_, they had discussed the possibility of Hermione coming back or tracking her down themselves. He had defeated Voldemort after all, how hard was finding one of his best friends? Once he had even offered they tell Ron to find her for them. He had endless possibilities to do so, didn't he? Ginny had shot him down with her infinite wisdom as usual. She had said that if Hermione wanted to, she would come back and if Ron wanted, he could find her. The fact neither of them had done anything about it was ultimately their business and not hers and Harry's. She had said they ought not to meddle until _'those thickheaded-head-over-heels-in-love-with-each-other-but-too-damn-stubborn-to-acknowledge-it fools'_ figure it out for themselves. "If either of them doesn't come to their senses then there is nothing we can do about it," she had concluded. Ginny was more clever when it came to things like that so Harry too let it slide for the time being. The subject did come up once in a while and especially if the current specimen had been _'even more brainless than expected'_ but as time passed they discussed it less and less.

When the task of combining the list of guests for the wedding arouse the two of them shared a long look before Ginny had announced that it was settled and that Hermione was coming. Harry had been surprised and he remembered questioning his bride-to-be about the _no meddling clause_ she had put on finding Hermione, but she had put on her puppy face and told him that she had the freedom of choice. She explained that by coming, Hermione had to accept on some level that she was going to see Ron again and if she didn't want to see him, she could simply decline gracefully. Ginny had been very persuasive in her argument. That and the fact she proceeded to sit on his lap to kiss him, making the dilemma the farthest thing Harry worried about. He smiled at his fond memories of that night as he stopped in front of the huge doors of the Ministry of Magic to let a few witches out before he entered.

Later he had pondered over what she had said and realized that poor Hermione didn't really have a choice. Surely she would not want to see Ron, but Harry doubted she would have missed his and Ginny's wedding. When he had later confronted Ginny about it, purely for the joy of teasing her, she had winked mischievously and announced that someone had to look out for her '_little brother'_ and that it was _'not meddling,_ _just helping things along'_.

Harry smiled even further as he took the elevator to the Department of Mysteries. Not because he had some particular attachment to the Department of Mysteries, save for his best friend who practically lived there, but because the thought of Ginny's sweet _'not meddling' _ways brought a smile on his face. She was one of the nicest people he knew but there was that little devilish spark that would surface every once in a while and make her all the more lovable.

The Boy That Lived wandered the crooked halls of the Department of Mysteries, heading towards Ron's office. The first time Harry had walked the halls a few months ago, trying to find Ron's new office, he had gotten so lost that he found himself somewhere in the archives section. Fortunately he had bumped into Ron's assistant who had then guided him to Ron's office and announced him as 'something roaming the halls past bedtime'. Robert was fresh out of Hogwarts and other officials had told Ron to get someone more experienced, seeing as Ron was quite young to be in such a high position and would certainly benefit from the expertknowledge of an experienced official. Ron however thought that Robert was the perfect candidate, as he needed someone on his side he could trust and believed that the dark mysteries of the Ministry paperwork would soon reveal themselves to Robert. Harry had had his doubts but in a few shorts months Robert had proved to be irreplaceable when it came to sorting out Ron's messy paperwork and getting rid of unnecessary red tape.

Harry pushed down the handle of the door that lead to Ron's office and was not surprised to find his best friend in a storm of paperwork. Papers were flying about in his office while he was bent over a pile of folders, frantically leafing through each one to check all the necessary papers were there. He then finished the folder off with that huge feverish scribble of his that he also referred to as a signature. Harry stood in silence looking at his friend for a few moments before clearing his throat to announce his presence at the door.

Ron looked up, his hair falling over one of his eyes and the feather he had just dipped in the ink pot, forming a huge purple stain on the page it was currently on.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ron glanced down at his folder and noticed the stain. "Bloody hell!" He got out his wand and waved it over the parchment, making the stain disappear.

Harry chuckled. Some things never change and Ron being a little clumsy and careless was definitely one of those things.

"I just came to see you bury yourself in paperwork and document how long it actually takes to kill oneself in such a manner." Harry walked to the huge fireplace and threw himself in one of the armchairs.

"Oh well, you know how I have been trying to do that mate, but to this day I have not yet succeeded," Ron said and stretched his hands over his head in attempt to ease the building tension in his neck and shoulders. He signed the documents in the folder, closed it and then slapped it onto the pile of folders that he was done with. "I will keep trying though," Ron added and glanced toward his best friend.

"Actually, I am here on a different matter entirely." Harry conjured up two glasses and brought out a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey out from the depths of his robes. He poured some amber liquid into the glasses before continuing. "I read the papers today…," Harry began.

"Good for you. One should keep informed with the latest news or are you just so smitten with yourself that you must keep reading about your latest conquest on and off the field Potter?" Ron teased his friend mercilessly and threw an amused glance in his direction.

"Quite the contrary, my dear Weasly," Harry said, knowing full well that he was resembling a well-known Muggle detective. "I am, however, admittedly very smitten with a certain red-head of the Weasly clan and therefore very interested in everything that has to do with the Weasly family. Especially in what I read in the papers today."

"Harry, do you really think admitting your buried feelings towards that certain someone is wise barely days before marrying my sister?"

"Oh come off it Ron and tell me everything," Harry said as he motioned towards the other armchair.  
Ron sighed, waved his wand for the papers and files to organize themselves into neat piles and tapped the pile of folders he was done with. The folders immediately took flight and fluttered out of the door that opened just enough to let them through. The red-head then heaved himself out of his office chair and lazily strolled to the fireplace, carelessly plopping himself down in the armchair next to Harry. He took the glass and swirled the liquid before taking a small sip and shuddering at the feeling of the fiery-hot feeling it sent through every inch of his body. He used to love this feeling but currently felt a little nauseated.

"Harry, you know me. I'm a perfect gentleman," Ron continued to swirl the liquid in the glass in an attempt to avoid Harry's stare.

"You definitely are," Harry smirked. He decided against peering into Ron's business any further. He knew better than that.

Ron shifted in his seat. "Oh fine! Nothing happened. Pravati just happened to be in the right place at the right time and saw us walking into Ginny's apartment building. Sometimes, I swear, you should be working here instead of me, "Ron gestured around his office. "That sister of mine has a bad influence on you. She has taught you the Weasly art of interrigation"

Harry chuckled. "Well, quite frankly I didn't think that anything happened. If anything had happened I quite doubt we would be here, having this conversation."

Ron had put down his glass and rested his head in his hands, all the while rubbing his temples, further messing up his hair. "She still manages to make me go completely and utterly bonkers mate."

"Hate to tell you this, but I think it is quite obvious to the rest of us." Harry continued chuckling and clapped Ron on the shoulder as a sign of support.

Ron threw him a glance filled with mixed emotions and mumbled something that vaguely resembled 'OhstuffasockinitHarrry', before getting up and pacing around the office.

"I would rather think the question is: what are you planning to do about it?"

Ron abruptly stopped pacing and looked at Harry as if he had grown an extra head. "Do about it? What am I supposed to do about it?" The redheads voice had risen quite a few octaves and he was waving his hands to accentuate his point. "She was the one that left. If I have any dignity or if I am planning to get out of this situation with any left, then I will do nothing besides maybe try and keep the peace by not communicating with her. If, you know, for nothing else then for the sole reason of not royally… messing up your wedding to my sister." He grew quiet for a few moments before adding, "Everything would be so much easier if I could do just that – stay away from her. For some infinitely idiotic reason however, I cannot seem to do that."

"Well then, how about we just get Robert out of that den of his and just go and play Exploding Snap?"

"Merlin's beard, I am sorry Harry. I forgot about our Exploding Snap night again and it was my turn to get the supplies…" Ron trailed off, looking apologetic.

"Yeah, I kind of figured you might be a bit… distracted these days, so you are forgiven. I took the liberty of ordering some snacks and supplying us with butterbeer. I hope you do not mind," Harry said as he smirked widely.

"Butterbeer and snacks? Oh Harry, you do know how to spoil a bloke. What did you bring the Whiskey for then? I swear, if I didn't know any better I would think you are trying to make an alcoholic out of me," Ron retorted, organized some papers on his desk and looked through the drawers to see if he had forgotten anything.

"Well, I had to make sure you were up for that Exploding Snap. It was one of two possibilities – you sitting here mighty pleased with yourself or you sitting here in a gloomy cloud of misery. I came prepared." Harry got up as Ron was already reaching for his robe hanging on the coat rack.

"And which one was it?" Ron asked, pulling on his robes.

"Neither. You surprised me, actually."

"I am capable of surprising The Boy That Lived? Oh good for me," Ron threw some floo powder into the fire and stated the address.

######

There was a knock on the door and Hermione reluctantly tore herself from the novel she was currently enjoying to go and answer the door. Her feet were hurting from all the standing and twirling while her head was still buzzing from the dress rehearsal at Fleur's salon. Thankfully, this time Frieda had not been attending as she had taken the rest of the day off 'due to a terribly stressful morning'. She had, however, left her suggestions for the dresses. They were assisted by Frieda's assistant Susanne, who turned out to be a cheery individual who clearly could handle Fleur and Frieda, while having a good eye for details. Ginny, with Susanne and Hermione's help, finally decided upon a medium to dark violet garment for the bridesmaids dresses. The bodice was to be fitted while the skirt was made of a lightly translucent fabric. Several layers of the fabric served in giving the dresses a fairytaile-ish look which Ginny adored, while not making the bridesmaids look like giant colorful pastries Hermione was used to. Fleur had suggested the skirts be long with fewer layers, producing a semi see-through high-fashion look. Frieda had suggested they make the skirts ultra short, but with more layers, which resulted in something that one simply could not sit or step in. Finally it was Susanne, who suggested the bridesmaids have dresses with hems that hit a bit below the knee and that the bridesmaids wear simple high black stilettos. Hermionewas also informed that Ginny had three more bridesmaids and that Susanne was going to see them the next day. They were Ginny's friends Hermione could vaguely remember probably meeting at some point, but the details of their faces and those conversations, if there had been any, were a blur to her.

The bushy haired witch reached the door with a heart that was thumping entirely too loud, because that greatly admired over-active brain of hers had produced some silly idea that Ron had come to see her again.

_Me? See me? What am I thinking!_

Hermione felt entirely let down when she opened the door and found Susanne standing there with a huge smile plastered on her face and some garment bags in her hands.  
"Good news! With the help of Ms. Fleur I managed to conjure up the clothes for today…" She bustled in without an invite but for some reason Hermione was not bothered. She had taken a liking towards Susanne for being easy-going and helpful so she just closed the door after the fragile blonde thing bustled in and followed her to the living room, where Susanne laid the bags on the sofa. Ginny walked in, having thrown on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt after a shower.

"Susanne? Is there a problem with the clothes for the wedding? Did you not get the materials we wanted? Are you going to finish in time?" Hermione could tell there was a slight tone of panic in Ginny's voice that was only so normal for a bride to be. After all, the wedding was in less than a weeks time by now and a set-back was something Ginny did not need.

"Oh no Ginny! Actually, everything is better than expected. I got the samples ready for fitting. Fleur helped a bit and I think I should be able to get the dresses done by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and the suits in another two days. That leaves enough time for Fleur to make your dress and I should be able to handle the rest of the formalwear."

Ginny's face lit up and she practically jumped a little. "Wonderful! I'll just dry my hair and we'll go and get the first fitting out of the way!" She flicked her wand a few times and managed to summon pair of high heeled wedges for herself, a pair of white tennis shoes for Hermione and dry her hair into a gorgeous bouncy do in about half a minute, before grabbing the garment bags and ushering the two of them towards the fireplace.

"Alright then. Let's go and try them on! It is Friday, right? I have a pretty good idea of where I can find the groom and other needed parties at the moment…" Ginny furrowed her brow, threw some floo powder into the fire and pulled the other two women along with her. Hermione had the sneaking feeling she knew where they were going.

######

Well, it turned out she didn't. As soon as they stepped out of the fire, Hermione found herself in some modern Muggle London penthouse and she knew full well that Harry lived... somewhere in Wizarding London. She had logically presumed they were going to Harry's place, but instead, they had stepped into a fun game of Exploding Snap played by none other than The Boy Who Lived, Neville Longbottom, some young, but handsome wizard Hermione did not recognize and of course the man she had been trying to avoid ever since she ever set foot in the United Kingdom.

Harry was the first to recover from the intrusion of the thee dashing female figures.  
"Ginny Weasly! Are you checking up on me?" His tone was somewhere between mock offence and amusement. Harry opened his arms to greet his fiancée who rushed into the bear-hug he was so kindly offering.

"Well, Susanne came over to let me know she got the samples ready for Ron and Hermione and I thought it would be great to see them together just to get the full idea of everything…" The young read-head trailed off. "Well, that, and I just missed you." The raven-haired wizard and the fiery-haired witch put their noses together and smiled at each other in a way that made the rest of the party look away in embarrassment.

However, this gave Hermione enough time to assess the situation. Neville was undoubtedly pleased to see her, as he waved in her direction and gave a small amused smile. The young wizard sitting at the table was eyeing her with obvious interest and directed a gaze spiced with curiosity towards Ron. Speaking of Ron, he was nervous for some reason. He had barely noticed at Harry and Ginny's moment of tenderness, but was unnervingly aware of Susanna's and Hermione's presence. His gaze shifted between them frantically and a certain panic-filled glint in his eyes made Hermione positively furious.

_Once a playboy, always a playboy! Obviously he cannot control himself whenever a remotely tolerable female is in his presence, much less think of me! Well, Hermione, but why should he think of you? After all, it is not as if you are together… But all those things he did must mean something? Yes, the fact that he is still the insufferable git he has always been!_ Hermione was fuming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Once a playboy, always a playboy! Obviously he cannot control himself whenever a remotely tolerable female is in his presence, much less think of me!  
Well, Hermione, but why should he think of you? After all, it is not as if you are together… But all those things he did must mean something?  
Yes, the fact that he is still the insufferable git he has always been!_  
Hermione was fuming.

Much to Ron's benefit Harry and Ginny had snapped out of their romance-filled fantasy and Ginny was right back on track with her wedding frenzy.

"Well, get them on then! Susanna, which one is Hermione's," Ginny asked, although Susanna needn't answer as the red-haired vixen was already tearing open one of the garment bags, unable to wait for the answer.

It was probably a good thing too, since Susanna was too busy staring at a certain gentleman to answer. Ginny had unceremoniously yanked the dress out of the bag and was holding it out for further inspection.

"Oh, Susanna! It looks simply divine!" Ginny looked up from the garment to see why Hermione was not yet racing to try it on and was rewarded with a glimpse of the bushy haired witch looking daggers at Susanna. She brushed it off, seeing as trying on the dress trumped all other situations, however interesting they may be.

_Unbelievable! How is it that women are unable to stay normal when they are within 10 feet of Ron. I thought she was a professional, but as it turns out, she is just another floozy waiting to get his attention. And by the looks of it, she does not have to wait for very long… I can't believe she is just staring at him. What __is__ she thinking? That little blond, boney assed…_

"Well Hermione? I swear, you are getting slow in your old age." Harry, who had obviously assessed the situation better, stood at the red-haired vixens' side and put his arm around his fiancées shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Oh Weasly, I would not be throwing those words around if I were you!" Hermione grabbed the dress from Ginny's hand a bit too forcefully and pushed past the happy couple toward the door she could see in the furthest end of the room. She yanked open the door and bolted in, letting it close behind her with a soft 'thump'. It was after Hermione had rushed in, she realized she should have asked which room she should use for changing, because she was standing smack in the middle on Ronald Weasly's bedroom.

Hermione was stunned. Ron had obviously come a long way since that little stingy apartment in Diagon Alley they used to share. There had been books (hers) and dirty socks mixed with maroon sweaters (his) everywhere. When choosing the apartment, they had considered it having all the necessary rooms (bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, in that order) and that it was close to everything they needed. They could just step out and walk to work seeing friends and considering how large the Weasly clan was, maybe even an occasional family member. This bedroom, on the other hand, looked quite close to immaculate. The bedspread was made of some soft black fabric that Hermione could not identify. The bed was made of thick wood (_oak probably?_) but just like everything in the rest of the apartment, it was quite modern compared to the usual wizarding world décor. The floor was made of some light wood, but a huge maroon rug was covering most of the floor. The walls were dark blue, but most of the room followed the clean, sleek line of modern minimalism. The space did not really need any accessories seeing as the wall to Hermione's left was not a wall at all, but a floor length window offering a wonderful view of nighttime London. There was a simple shelf above the headboard which contained some old leather-bound books. The bookends were huge silver spheres that sent soft glimmering reflections of light from the streetlights. Hermione walked to take a closer look at the books that the shelf contained when the door opened after a short knock.

"Already snooping around. I must say, you have not changed a bit 'Mione." Ron came in carrying a garment bag and let the door close behind him as he rested the bag on the bed. "You know you really should ask before you storm into a bloke's bedroom like that. Some might get the wrong idea."

Hermione spun around, the flashes of Ron's fidgety behavior around Susanna fresh in her mind and blood rushing through her veins at the speed of light. She felt her cheeks growing hot with suppressed anger, but she didn't care.

"Well, I am not the only one that has not changed, as far as I can tell!" Hermione was so wound up at the thought of Susanna and Ron's behavior towards her that she almost hissed. The bushy haired witch felt that all her frustration and anger was melting into one huge lump in the pit of her stomach that she had been carrying around ever since she left Ron.

"What are you talking about," Ron asked, his voice still playful, as he took a few lazy steps towards her.

_Is she playing with me? Has she really figured out how I love to see her all wound up and angry?_

"As if you don't know," Hermione spat out as she crossed her arms over her chest to form a shield between them.

_Don't give him the satisfaction to see you angry about That Girl. What kind of a name is Susanna anyway? She is so thin, I bet she uses diet potions and eats like…. An apple once a week. _

Ron saw the all too familiar pulsating vein on her neck that indicated her immense annoyance with him. Hermione obviously wasn't aware of the effect she had on him as he closed the distance between them in a few lazy strides.

"Well, the only thing I do know is that you obviously cannot stay away from me as this is the second time I have seen you today," Ron smiled devilishly as he took another step toward Hermione. She, in turn, took a step back.

_She is definitely mad about something, but what? Does she know? No. She couldn't know. She was not here at the time and I doubt Ginny and Harry have mentioned anything concerning the matter. Oh god, I hope she doesn't know!_

"Stop doing that! Who do you think you are Weasly? Stop trying to use your… your… moves on me, because they are not working!" To emphasize her point and stop Ron advancing on her further, she tried to push him away by shoving him with all her might. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him, pinning her hands to her sides.

"Now would you care to explain what this is all about," Ron asked in a determined voice and tried to look Hermione in the eyes, who turned her head so she could avoid the read-heads intense gaze.

_I am not going to look at him. If I do, I might just kill him. Who does he think he is? Messes with me in the morning and then…_

Ron took a chance and unclenched one of his hands that was holding one of her hands steady and lifted her chin to force Hermione to make eye-contact. The bushy-haired witch took advantage of the situation and tried to push past Ron. Unfortunately for her he was quicker. Ron caught Hermione's hand again, but did not quite manage to keep his balance. Thankfully, although quite ungracefully, they tumbled on the bed landing on top of each other.

Ron did not say anything. He simply locked eyes with her, as he suppressed her attempts to move by entwining their fingers and pinning both of Hermione's hands above her head. She looked scared, angry and…could it be? Excited?

There was a swirl of hot fire in the pit of her stomach. A swirl that was a mixture of anger and excitement that was slowly gliding around like a huge snake and at the same time making her temples pound with something that resembled a head-ache, yet didn't hurt.

"'Mione," Ron said, his voice barely above a whisper, "would you care to explain this to me?" At that exact moment though, he had to admit that her explanation was not the first thing in his mind, seeing as her warm body was pressed against his and he could hardly think straight. Hermione had closed her eyes to avoid Ron's gaze.

_Oh good lord!_ Her body was giving out a general alert. All her nerve endings were pulsating. Her heart was thumping loud in her chest and her vision was blurred._ What is happening to me? Maybe I am having some sort of reaction to something I ate? Or a seizure? _The butterflies fluttering around in her stomach however told her that it was not the case.

"Hermione?" She just lay there, unmoving.

_I can't open my eyes. I can't move. That will just make it real…or make it stop. Oh please, just let me stay like this for a few more minutes._

"'Mione?" She could feel his breath on her lips now. "Please open your eyes." Ron was whispering now. She could feel all the annoyance melting away and her body reacting to his close proximity.

_Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Traitorous hips._ Her hips had involuntarily moved against his. _Oh god, please make it so he did not notice. I would most positively die of shame if he would use this to mock me._

"'Mione?" His voice was a mere whisper that brushed against her lips. Hermione could almost feel his lips upon hers._ Definitely no mocking._ Hermione opened her eyes. She could see Ron's eyes had darkened to a dark blue that she recognized all too well. She involuntarily licked her lips in anticipation of a kiss.

"Is either of you ready? Or are you both lying in a pool of blood," Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he stepped in and saw the two of them lying on the bed in a situation that could only be described as compromising to say the least. Ron and Hermione didn't say a word and just stared at their best friend bearing similar petrified expressions. This was definitely not the first time Harry had caught them or even the worst situation he had witnessed, but he definitely had not been expecting this.

"Harry? Are they ready? I want to see them standing side by side so I can get a better…." Ginny's voice floated in as she reached the bedroom door.

Bang.

Harry slammed the door shut before his fiancées nose and leaned against it to block her way.  
"Darling, if you don't want to see your brothers' naked butt, I suggest we go wait with the gang."  
"Does he need help getting dressed? He is not five anymore. How long does it take a grown man to get dressed? Hermione, I understand… she's a woman after all and wants everything to be perfect, but Ron…"

"Gin, darling?"

"Mh, yes Harry?"

"Remember when you asked me to tell you when you were turning into a bridezilla?"

"Mhmh?"

"Well, the transformation is complete."

Harry and Ginny's voices faded as they reached the table sat down with Robert and Neville. It was only then that Ron and Hermione exhaled and turned to look at each other again. They both felt uncomfortable as the magic of the moment had gone. Hermione pushed him off of her forcefully, grabbed the dress and practically ran to the adjacent bathroom. She shut the door as she leaned against it and exhaled heavily, trying to control her breathing and her nerves.

_Dear Lord! What was I thinking coming back? Whatever me and Ron shared is still very much there and alive and well at that matter. Or is it just that I haven't had sex since god knows when? Yes, that must be it._

When she emerged from the bathroom Ron was busy buttoning his shirt. He looked up as he heard the door open. Ron let his hands fall to his sides and stared without even trying to hide the fact that he was mesmerized by the young woman standing before him.

"What?" Hermione demanded in a voice that could have very well turned Ron into ice. She looked down at her dress. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, "Ron retorted as Hermione's icy tone snapped him out of his spell most efficiently. _You look amazing, is all_. He left the last two buttons undone and ran his hand through his hair in an unfruitful attempt to tidy the appearance of his locks. He succeeded in just messing it up further so he just gave up and lazily hung the jacket over one of his shoulders, holding on to it with one finger.

_Great. Yes, of course. Take that sexy male model pose and then look like you have no idea you look good enough to eat._

"So, shall we?" Ron offered his hand, but Hermione stormed past him and opened the bedroom door in a rush.

"Finally! Harry has been telling me I am a bridezilla! 'Mione, tell me that's not true!" Ginny got up from the table where the boys had started another game of Exploding Snap. "Oh Hermione, you look stunning! Susanna, I love this design!" Ginny was now circling around her friend as her brother lazily strolled towards them.

"And Ron! You look amazing! Come, stand here next to Hermione! Wow, this is great work." Ginny had positioned Ron to stand next to Hermione and was currently putting the jacket on her uncooperative brother. "Why didn't you put the jacket on? I want to get the full picture." She succeeded in fixing the jacket and the purple napkin that was in the pocket of the perfectly tailored black suit jacket. She stood back to get a better look. "Do you think we should also get the shirt in purple?"

"In the name of Merlin's beard Ginny! I am still a man. As much as I love you sis, I am not going to wear a purple shirt to your wedding," Ron was a bit grouchy, as always when someone was fussing with his clothes.

"Alright, alright." Ginny took a few steps back. "Something is missing…." She put her index finger to her pouty bottom lip that she was currently chewing on. Suddenly she lifted her finger in the air triumphantly. "But of course! Hermione is missing the shoes!" In a matter of seconds she had grabbed her wand and conjured a pair of sky-high stilettos on Hermione's feet, who struggled to keep her balance with the sudden change of stance. To her great dismay Ron supported her by the elbow.

"Ginny! A fair warning would have been nice, "The bushy-haired with pulled her elbow free from Ron's supporting grasp and huffed angrily, rubbing the place where Ron's hand had touched her, as if she had been burned.

Ginny furrowed her brow in their direction, as if smelling the conflict that was brewing in front of her. She motioned for Susanna to come closer and take a look at the fit of the clothes.

"Maybe we should adjust the seams on Hermione's waist a little? She is even smaller than I thought..." Susanna was now circling the pair of them. "But who knows? Maybe, it is better to leave a little room…"

Susanna circled round to Ron and examined the seams of the jacket. "This sits very well, but to be fair this is the third fitting. It should be near perfect now." She motioned for Ron to take off his jacket and examined the shirt. Susanna proceeded to circle round him one final time and bend over to take a small thread off the back of the waistband of the pants. "Maybe we should let out the seams of the shirt a bit, though…" Susanna trailed off, as she touched the back of Ron's shirt and checked the seams of the shoulders.

Hermione involuntarily let out a loud breath, but fortunately for her, only Ron and Susanna noticed it. Ron turned to look at her in utter surprise as did Susanna. Hermione took in a breath to try and compose herself but failed to add any warmth to her tone. "I think those little things can be fixed at another time."

_God I hate her! Who is she to come and stare at Ron's backside! This is highly unprofessional._

"Well, actually…." Susanna started as everybody in the room had turned to look at the exchange now. Robert and Neville had stopped playing Exploding Snap. Harry looked uncomfortable and was shifting in his seat, while Ginny was furrowing her brow utterly stunned.

Hermione felt her ears get hot, as she realized she had acted like a silly little girl that is possessive of her boyfriend. All her senses shouted_: Flee the scene_! And that was just what she did.

"You are done with me, right?" Hermione pushed past Harry and Ginny, this time in another direction in attempts to avoid the area that she deemed dangerous – the bedroom.

Instead she had ended up in the kitchen. It too, was a true masterpiece of modern design. The cupboards had a sleek design and were complimented in colour and appearance by the countertops that were made of black marble. She rested her moist palms on the smooth surface and tried to calm her breathing. After a few moments she opened her eyes and reached for the crystal carafe on the counter. She sniffed the clear liquid and her senses confirmed it contained gin. She poured fingers worth in the glass and proceeded towards the fridge to see if Ron had any tonic. To her great relief he did and she diluted her poison with the fizzy drink, popping in a few ice cubes on the way. She exhaled and decided against rejoining the group. Instead she knocked back the first cocktail in a matter of minutes and after checking whether or not her hands were still shaking, proceeded in making another one.

Hermione was leaning against the cupboard, ready to take a sip of her third cocktail when Ron casually strolled in. She deduced she must have hid in the kitchen for about half an hour by then. Ron had once again relieved himself of the jacket (no doubt it was carelessly thrown on the back of a chair somewhere), popped open the cufflinks and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to his elbows. With his ruffled hair and careless appearance he looked like something out of an advertisement for some very expensive cologne for men. Hermione would have surely found it terribly irritating if she would have thought Ron was intentionally trying to look like he did at that very moment, but she knew better. Even years ago he had that way about him, but then he was utterly oblivious to it. Now his behavior was a bit more conscious and confident but to some extent he remained the same uneasy boy she used to know.

At the moment this uneasy boy put his hand in his pants pockets and directed his gaze on the floor, then chancing a glance towards the young woman standing at the counter sipping on gin and tonic. He didn't say a word, but kept looking at Hermione. She felt uneasy as her gaze shifted to him, then back to her glass. She was lazily leaning against the counter, with one of her legs bent at the knee and the base of her foot against the counter. Some of the ringlets had come out of the up-do she had conjured in the bathroom and were now gently grazing her shoulders as she swirled the liquid in her glass, shifting her gaze to look at Ron only to look back at her glass. Her shy-high stilettos were now carelessly discarded on the kitchen floor.

Ron's expression was perplexed but there was definite tension in the stares they were giving each other. He wanted answers but it was clear by Hermione's silence that she was not prepared to give them to him. Then again, he did not really need the answers. He knew, didn't he? She had been jealous of the way Susanna was fussing around him. What was it then? What did he want from Hermione? Not that Ron would ever admit it, but he wanted to hear the words spill from her lips. She still wanted him and she hated when other women were circling him. It was terribly selfish of him, considering the way they had parted ways, but he was a proud man. Stupidly proud even, but he didn't care. He looked towards Hermione again and this time their eyes met.

Usually, Hermione would have dropped her gaze, but obviously she had poured more gin into those cocktails she has so carelessly been knocking back and it had definitely gone to her head. She felt the familiar hot surges shooting around in the pit of her stomach as she turned her gaze away to look at the colorless liquid in her glass. Hermione could not bear to not look at Ron for some reason. She looked up again and this time her gaze locked with Ron's.

"Fuck it," Ron growled and took a few quick strides to close the distance between the two of them. His body pinned Hermione tightly against the kitchen counter as his hands grabbed hers as he carelessly took the almost empty glass form her hand and slid it down the counter. Hermione's eyes were dancing wildly as he let out a rugged breath and captured her hands before crushing his lips on hers.

Rather than being a soft romantic kiss, this was more of two people ravaging each other's lips. Ron's lips were soft and demanding as he forced her to open her lips further. Hermione let out a soft moan as their tongues touched in a battle of sorts. Ron's body pushed hers further against the counter further and the edge of the sleek marble cut into Hermione's lower back, but she neglected to notice as she parted her lips further to let Ron's mouth continue ravishing hers. Hermione involuntarily pulled him closer with the leg she had previously been resting against the counter. Ron growled and lifted Hermione to sit on the counter, all the while keeping his mouth on hers and pulling her up against him even further.

"Ron, do you know it is awfully rude of you to leave your guests alone when you are hosting…" Harry had walked in, obviously not expecting to find them in pretty much the same situation twice in the course of one evening. "Whoa! What is it with me today? I just can't get the timing right." Harry pulled his hand through his hair while he diverted his gaze from the obvious sight that was unraveling before his eyes. The raven-haired wizard was sure that had been five minutes late, he would have witnessed something spicier for sure.

Hermione was obviously embarrassed as she rested her forehead against Ron's shoulder that was further from Harry to avoid looking towards her raven-haired friend since the train ride to Hogwarts. Ron was panting and had torn his lips from Hermione's just long enough to address The Boy Who Lived.

"Harry? Be a mate and get everybody out of here." Ron's voice was hoarse and he dared not even look towards his friend for fear what he surely looked like.

Harry chuckled to himself as he tried to rub out some invisible stain on the floor with the nose of his shoe. "Sure." He lifted his gaze that had been nailed to the floor tiles and turned to leave. "What do you want me to tell Gin?" Harry was already half way out the door and was obviously not expecting an answer.

"I honestly don't care," Ron said and smiled devilishly as he rested his hand on Hermione's lower back and pulled her body further against his while one of his hands travelled up into her hair.


End file.
